


奔向暗星

by slry



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 18:36:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 57,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16707868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slry/pseuds/slry
Summary: —— 群星不怕显得像萤火那样。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ◆羽生结弦/金博洋  
> ◆幼驯染  
> ◆甜甜夜盲症设定（瞎编的夜盲症症状 可千万别当真）  
> ◆乐队吉他手甜x神外医生牛  
> 【妈妈的甜甜宝宝小漂亮崽崽心肝大宝贝儿乖儿子生日快乐鸭（っ╹◡╹)ﾉ❀】

 

似乎很多小孩都喜欢夏天，金博洋也是，不过金博洋和他们喜欢的理由不太一样，他喜欢夏天是因为夏天昼长夜短，天要很久很久才会黑，夏季漫长的傍晚是金博洋最喜欢的，他可以在外面呆得更久一点，不用担心忘记时间会被黑暗里的怪物找到，蒙上他的眼睛。

也只有夏天，他才能看到白日的月亮、烟火和街灯，这些在其他季节都是属于黑夜的，是他看不到的——他是一个天生的夜盲症患者。

金博洋的妈妈是从事生物能源工作的，因为职位需求和未来职业发展空间，她带着自己先生和孩子离开中国定居在了日本，这一决定花费了两人几乎所有的积蓄，金博洋的爸爸以前是个普通公司职员，到了日本后捡起自己高中时的兴趣摄影，现在开了家工作室，主要业务对象是近几年日本ACG文化崛起形成的新潮流群体，cosplay的扮演者们，两年前他爸爸还开始学手工和服装设计，金博洋日常穿的很多衣服都是他爸爸亲手制成的。

最初他爸爸在家来工作室就是为了能照顾到有些特殊的金博洋，谁知道他们刚到日本两年就遭遇了金融危机，金博洋妈妈的公司止损第一步就是裁掉了外籍员工，很长一段时间他妈妈都找不到工作，甚至动了回国的念头，可她知道这场金融危机是全球性的，她在日本还有基础和资源人脉，回了国她只能从零开始，所以他们靠着存款和金博洋爸爸的收入度过了在日本最艰难的一年。

第二年春末这场泡沫危机总算歇了口气，市场经济低迷但不至于动荡，金博洋的妈妈立刻抓紧时机在下一波爆发前扎稳脚跟，那一个月她几乎不回家，住在被推荐的公司附近，四处拿着推荐信求职，最后被一家位置偏远的小型企业录取。

金融危机爆发后，日本政府的货币紧缩政策引发了一连串的蝴蝶效应，错误的决策给日本实体经济带来了重创，除了失业潮，影响更甚的是全国爆发的物价暴涨。

那段时间正是金博洋要读小学，原本他们是可以支付义务教育外的学费的，可因为这场危机下，日本随之高涨的各种费用，就金博洋家里当时的情况而言，一切都会都变得十分困难，他要享受日本的义务教育，就必须得有父母的就业证明和连续半年的日本社保纳税。

金博洋爸爸一直都是自由职业，自己买了社保但是没有就业证明，为了能让他的摄影工作室挂牌合法，他不得不接更多的工作，甚至出外景去跟拍来填补多出的商业税和高昂的生活费。

这就导致了好不容易以外籍身份进入小学的金博洋，时常会得不到父母的照顾。

其实金融危机后这样的家庭非常多，父母不得不全身心的投入工作才能养活家庭，孩子通常都是老人照顾，更多的是孩子得自己照顾自己，这对普通的小孩来说都不容易，更别提金博洋，一到了夜晚，他就会丧失掉视野，再亮的灯光都无法让他看清任何东西。

因为他的特殊，部活是以他的视野消失为结束，如果他的父母都没时间来接他，他会趁着天亮把便当吃了，再去参加部活，之后会有专门的老师负责送他回家。

金博洋家租的房子是日本的老房子，在坂道高处依着矮坡修建的，楼梯狭窄曲折，楼梯中段左手边有一块很大的平台，看夜景非常棒，右侧是甬道通往别的住家，他家还得往上走，

最初老师还是很尽责的，会把他背到家门口才离开，后来过了一段时间，老师只是把他送到楼梯口就走了，一开始金博洋害怕的根本不敢迈出一步，偶尔住在上面的菊地爷爷散步回来看到他，会把他抱上去，可小小的金博洋那个时候懵懵懂懂的知道了一点规律，就是，别人的帮助只是一时的，时间久了，他们都会走开的。

所以那时起，金博洋包里总是装着一个手电筒，视野不清，但能模糊的看到扭曲的物块，聊胜于无。

白天他会数台阶，也会用手去记忆自己家门的花纹，钥匙就挂在脖子上，只是适应的过程非常的艰难，黑暗铺天盖地涌来的恐惧很多大人都难以克服，别说一个小孩子，金博洋比一般人更惧怕黑暗，他很小的时候是能看到夜里的世界的，后来越来越模糊，直至现在完全被湮灭。

金博洋并没有什么小时候的记忆，他那个时候太小了，能想起来的就已经是模糊的色块，因为他的病，幼稚园的时候还被坏小孩吓唬过，说他的眼睛是被诅咒才看不见的，是魔鬼的双手蒙在他的眼睛上，那件事吓得金博洋哭了好久，虽然对方后来道了歉，可恐惧的种子已经埋进了金他的心底。

黑暗，它能让人丧失最基本的感知。

空间时间是构成我们对世界认知最重要的两大元素，空间是宇，时间是宙，丢失了这两个概念就像被宇宙抛弃在未知的黑暗深渊，对一个小孩而言，他不明白这些，他只知道胆寒的恐惧深深地，深深地从无尽黑暗深处悄无声息的涌出，微末不觉的渗透在他的全身。

这种恐惧让他一开始试图自己走进无尽黑暗时，忍不住缩在墙角抹眼泪，迟迟不敢迈步。

这种情况附近的邻居发现后，都有上门去找过金博洋的爸妈，他爸爸妈妈考虑搬家，但那样的话，预付了一年的房租也白给了，最后他们商量让金博洋别参加部活了，放学趁着天亮就赶紧回家，但金博洋是不愿意的，他的生活原本就很缺乏童趣，缺乏和同龄人玩耍，上课占据了他白天大部分的时间，他想要和喜欢的同学在一起做喜欢的事。

金博洋的父母惭愧之余又感觉骄傲，他们的儿子是个与众不同的孩子，但他的与众不同并没有让他变得怯弱自卑，反而让他成长的勇敢坚定，他们的儿子，是一个勇于为自己喜欢的事物去抗争天生的缺陷，敢于面对恐惧的人，在他们心里，拥有这样的儿子是他们的荣幸。

那之后金博洋就开始在夜里自己独自回家，对于要帮助他的人都礼貌的拒绝，如果是一条楼梯笔直向上的楼梯会容易很多，但是这条楼梯蜿蜒曲折还有三个分叉口，看得清的情况下很好辨别，但黑暗会让人丧失感知方向的能力，最初总是失败的，如果他走错了好心的邻居会把他送到正确的路，告诉他往哪边走，有时候则是他的父母回家没见到他，把坐在不知道哪个角落歇气的他找回去。

也有为数不多的成功过，一旦摸到一家门打开后，他就会兴奋的给他爸爸妈妈打电话，告诉他们自己到家了。

不论成功还是失败，金博洋倒是从来没出过事，他一直都特别谨慎的确认前面的路况，才试探的迈上一阶，如果别人要通过楼梯，也会提前出声告诉金博洋让他先别动，他远离没有护栏的边缘，尽量靠着墙，但爬着爬着很快就又会失去方向。

意外，是世上最猝不及防的伤害。

金博洋在被猛烈推撞的瞬间，小小的身体失去平衡的翻出了楼梯，短暂的坠落他重重的摔在草腥气息的湿软泥地上，向下延伸的斜坡使他落地后惯性的往下滚了好几圈，惊魂未定的小孩根本反应不过来，撞到一棵粗大的树干上才被迫停下，手电早就不知道摔到哪里去了，天旋地转一番让他也彻底失去了方向。

好在前两天才下过一场整晚的春雷夜雨，泥地松软湿泞，金博洋穿着长裤厚外套，不至于摔断胳膊腿。

他试着爬起来，身上传来的痛感都在黑暗里变得不真实，他不知道自己摔了多远，更不知道该怎么办，这会儿是春天，林子里静的连虫鸣都没有，只有他的呼吸，沉闷而骇人，在俱寂深远的黑暗里扩散回响，变得不像是他的呼吸声，像某个蛰伏在极暗之地，窥视他已久的怪物。

这让金博洋想要寻求帮助的叫喊声卡在喉咙，他恨不得屏住呼吸，这是一种常人难以明白的孤独惊悚，当你的世界一无所有，连那一团模糊扭曲的白光都消失，你不会想要看到黑暗深处藏着什么，金博洋抱着腿，把自己的脸埋在膝盖上。

就在金博洋快要哭出来的时候，他听到黑暗的远处传来奇怪的声音，似乎是干枯的树枝被踩断的声音，金博洋怯怯的抖着，他不知道是什么撞了他，是不是刚才撞倒他的东西找来了，无法分辨好坏善恶，黑暗和未知带来的诡异感如同跗骨之蛆般一点点占据他脆弱的神经。

响声在一点一点的在靠近他，带给金博洋的是一阵直剖内心的颤栗，他蜷缩着，紧紧的抱住自己，殊不知，他即将遇见的，是他未来黑暗世界里，一簇盛大又广袤的亮光。

一双蓝色的拖鞋停在金博洋两三米开外的地方，那不是什么怪物，更不是魔鬼，只是一个比金博洋大几岁的男孩，他眯着一双细长的眼睛透过黑沉沉的密林看着瑟瑟发抖的金博洋，翻盖手机的光羸弱的金博洋根本无法感知，男孩走近确认他没有受太重的伤，舒了口气，蹲在了金博洋面前。

“还好你没事，吓死我了。”

男孩感觉到金博洋听到他的声音抖了一下，可能是自己突然出现吓到他了，毕竟他看不见，现在对周围的任何响动都很害怕吧。

男孩是住在楼梯中间的那家，叫羽生结弦，跟金博洋一个学校不过比金博洋大四岁，刚才他趴在窗户上看到金博洋被流浪大狗撞下楼梯，就立刻就从家里跑了出来，他就知道总有一天会出事，他在窗台上看了他那么久，他就知道会出事！

羽生最近养成了一个奇怪的习惯，因为一个奇怪的弟弟。

有一次羽生妈妈让他关窗户，说可能要下雨了，他趴上窗台去拉窗户时，无意看到楼梯上有个小孩，羽生跟他不熟，但是认识，是住在自己家这条楼梯最上面那栋房子的儿子，很可爱的一个小弟弟，奶白奶白的，笑起来甜丝丝的，人很害羞说话声音细细的，羽生对他印象还不错，会去注意他倒不是因为别的，而是他奇怪的动作。

这里的房子都有些年头了，楼梯靠里的一侧是房子的墙壁，墙脚因为潮湿长满了湿软恶心的苔藓和菌类，另一侧并没有围栏或者墙体，虽然摔下去也只是掉进矮地和密林不会有生命危险，但是没有谁想大半夜滚进黑黢黢的林子。

楼梯的灯也是很早修建的，还带着八十年代的风格，灯杆非常的高，几乎要到了羽生二楼卧室的窗口，他经常能听到趋光的飞虫在窗外成群翕翅的声音，绿漆铁的灯罩让光线变得更为集中，可距离太高，光源在半空就变得隐约混沌，脚下的台阶只依稀可见，但也足够让人看个大概。

羽生经过一个多星期的观察，他发现那个小孩要看清脚下的路似乎很困难。

一开始羽生不明白他为什么会蹲在地上打手电，还以为他在找什么或者观察什么，小孩打手电的方式也很奇怪，手电几乎要贴上了楼梯地面，巨大的白色光圈明明可以照亮前面三四阶楼梯，就羽生而言，那样的亮度使他在二楼都能清楚的看到凿刻的石阶上那些磨损的纹路，还有灰败斑驳的墙体，甚至是楼梯外侧边缘生长出来的不知名小花。

而那个小孩蹲在地上埋着头像看不见一样，手在强烈亮度的光圈里试探的摸索着一目了然的石阶，小短胳膊伸着，手掌左右丈量着楼梯，缓慢的移动，摸到边缘就朝里靠靠，确认再三，才战战兢兢地迈上一步，小心翼翼的。

后来他从家人嘴里知道那个弟弟会那样是因为生病了，还是那种病里很特殊很严重的个例，是一种在黑夜里开了灯都无法看见东西的病。

出于好奇，有一天羽生在卧室关了灯，用方巾蒙上眼睛原地转了几圈，试图从二楼卧室走到一楼客厅去，尝试后他发现，黑暗里所有原本熟悉的环境顷刻间都陌生的让他完全无法分辨，不止是方向，对距离和空间的感知也变得微妙，下脚的每一步都异常困难，他甚至差点从二楼摔下去，还好他妈妈看到了他，及时制止了他差点踏空的一步。

那之后羽生再关注他有了完全不一样的心境，不再只是单纯的好奇金博洋的行为，而是担心起了他的安全，羽生好几次看到他差点从楼梯边缘摔下去，他想过去帮他，可他妈妈说弟弟不需要别人的帮助，别人没有寻求帮助之前擅自插手介入并不是对方想要的，后来他发现，如果自己不看着金博洋安全的走上楼梯回到家，亮起他卧室里异常明亮的冷色灯光，羽生心里就会惴惴不安，无法安心完成作业。

他现在写作业都是坐在窗台上，自从他知道，哪怕金博洋抬头往上看也不会知道有人在默默的看着他后，羽生就改变了偷偷摸摸窥探的姿态，光明正大的盘腿抱着窗户正中那根铁杆去看，腿吊在外面无意识的晃动，这让围在灯罩下薄翼扑扇的飞虫惊惶乱窜。

金博洋每次都小心翼翼的动作总会使羽生想起他那次好奇心，他似乎能体会到一点金博洋的心情，黑暗带来的不便最终会扭曲成压抑的缪想，所有恐怖的念头都会在长时间的寂静和黑暗里攀节生枝，他害怕吗？羽生走神间光源变成一个个重叠放大的光圈，余光下忽闪忽闪，他眨了眨眼睛闭上，脑海里出现金博洋摸黑前行的模样，像自己这片静默的夜撞进一片更深暗的无光空间，这种奇怪的共情思想让羽生单方面建立了对金博洋的情感。

一声小猫叫似得惊喘让他的胡思乱想戛然而止，他猛地睁开眼睛去搜寻金博洋的身影，视线却只捕捉到一只附近的流浪大狗跑走的身影，楼梯上空荡荡的根本没有任何人，只有一束朦胧的光在林子边缘闪烁了两下瞬间熄灭。

羽生心里一震，他立刻爬起来跳回屋里，穿上拖鞋就狂奔下楼，把客厅里母亲的喊声抛在脑后，他拉开门冲了出去，他认识那只狗，那只狗真的非常大，他放学和同学一起看到过好几次，站起来比人还高，但是性格非常温驯，经常被附近的坏小孩欺负，刚才跑的那么急，说不定又是被人扔石头给吓得，它不可能主动攻击金博洋，但是很可能把他从楼梯边缘给挤下去。

找到刚才金博洋站的大概位置，羽生拿着他的翻盖手机照了照周围，没看到金博洋他撑着台阶跳了下去，之前下过一场大雨，树叶都湿润的贴合在一起，只有他右手边那里的树叶翻开，泥土还有擦蹭的痕迹，手机的光开到最亮在吸光的密林里也只是一点羸光，羽生蹲在地上仔细的盯着痕迹越走越深，灌木丛的叶子扫着他的脸，枯枝时不时会戳到他。

他根本无暇想起自己对黑暗的恐惧，混乱未歇的脑子里都是那个小孩，他总想帮助他，却一直没有机会也不敢伸出手，他是很喜欢那个小孩的，只是他现在的年纪无法描述那种感觉，等他再大一点，他才明白自己喜欢他什么，眼下他只想快点找到金博洋，他知道他一定很害怕。

一笼枯死在的藤蔓灌木挡住了前路，羽生站起身想看看周围，突然灯光一晃照到不远处有一团黑影，羽生吓了一跳，他一脚踩上灌木，身体失去平衡的往前趔趄扑去，手机摔到地上，亮光下尘埃飞散，羽生站稳大着胆子又借着光看了一眼。

啊，找到了！

羽生捡起手机赶紧疾步走了过去，金博洋蜷缩的抱着腿瑟瑟发抖，一看就是吓坏了，羽生举着手机把他从上到下照了一遍，衣服穿的挺厚实应该没摔着，就是浑身都是泥，头发上也是残枝枯叶，羽生吁了一口气蹲到他面前“还好你没事，吓死我了。”

声音有些耳熟，但是金博洋想不起来是谁，他抬起埋在膝盖里的头，在黑暗里试图去感知身前的人，灯光下他脸色煞白眼睛却异常明亮，他能看到有一点遥远白雾似得光在黑暗里飘浮，时近时远，明灭不清，他刚要张嘴，一抹温热的触感贴上的额头，金博洋下意识的躲开了突如其来的触感。

“抱歉，吓到你了？对了，忘了你看不见我，我是羽生结弦，还记得吧？”羽生抿着薄薄的嘴唇看着金博洋的脸，鼻子和额头都划伤了，血珠凝在伤口上细细密密的留下一道道猩红痕迹，脸颊红红的应该是撞到了，羽生合上手机揣进兜里，伸手抓住金博洋怯生生缩在袖子里的小手“没事了，我找到你了。”

羽生结弦？金博洋正在回忆这个对他而言有些过长的名字，手就被人一把抓住，他因为看不到而被戏弄过，还不止一次，所以金博洋的戒备心比同龄小孩强多了，那一瞬间他并没有觉得自己得到了帮助，反而很排斥陌生人的触碰，可羽生接下来的话让他的恐慌心理顷刻间分化瓦解。

每次他的爸爸妈妈找到他，都会抱着他先安抚一番，然后告诉他——“没事的，无论你在哪里，我们都会找你的。”

金博洋由于害怕而僵化的手指冰凉凉的，他此刻才感觉到握着自己的那双手又软又暖，驱散着金博洋手心那一片凉意，力道很轻，恰好让金博洋知道他随时可以挣开，他没有被钳制，他手指蜷了蜷，指根凸起的关节骨蹭掉了皮，隐隐作痛，黑暗里金博洋回想着羽生的声音，他在哪里听过。

稚嫩的、干净的、温温柔柔的，金博洋好像想起他是谁了“你是那个拿扫把打人的哥哥？”

“你怎么知道？你不是看不见的吗？”羽生的音调都变高了，说不上兴奋还是担忧的情绪毫无遮掩的传递给了金博洋，他握着金博洋的手晃了晃，抓的更紧了些，那件事发生在天黑以后，羽生根本没想到他居然知道是自己。

“能听出来的。”金博洋用力回握了羽生的手，羽生顺势把他拽了起来，两人像是想起什么了，同时笑出了声。

其实也就是几天前的事，他在部活室外的花坛坐着等老师来接他，结果被篮球队的人抢了书包，还拽着他往不知道什么地方走说要送他回家，拉扯下他咬了其中一个人一口，金博洋当时根本没想别的，已经等着被揍了，突然听到一声口哨声，接着他感到什么从他脸上擦过砸在他旁边的人身上，就听那人痛呼一声瞬间松开了他。

“学长。”  
“把扫把给我捡回来。”  
“是。”

接着又是一阵凌乱的脚步声和痛呼，还有什么东西打在人身上的闷响，没几秒钟金博洋就听到周围的人都落荒而逃，只剩一个脚步声靠近他，然后是一双手贴上他后背拍了拍，书包也塞回他手里，金博洋道了谢问他是谁，结果人已经走了。

其实羽生根本没走，他只是不知道该怎么面对金博洋，他还记得家里人告诉过他金博洋不喜欢被人帮助，天生缺陷的人都有一种偏执的自尊，羽生听得似是而非，只明白这样做会让金博洋不高兴，所以他把书包塞给金博洋后就跑远了一点看着他，直到老师找到金博洋带走，羽生才回去继续打扫弓道部。

“先回我家让我妈妈帮你处理一下伤口吧，我妈妈是护士，等你家里人回来了再接你回去，行吗？”羽生弯腰帮他拍掉裤子上挂着的枯枝，金博洋瘦瘦小小的，即使穿着厚衣服也很单薄，羽生看着他就觉得他像小动物一样，莫名可爱又招人喜欢。

“嗯。”金博洋很少被人在夜里这样牵着走，一到了夜晚他的父母总是抱着他，普通人大概不能明白这是一种什么感觉，对他而言，没有密林灌木，没有砾石泥坑，也没有天空大地，他只不过是走在一望无际的黑暗里，什么都没有，对他来说，牵着他的手，就是他世界的唯一和所有，是温暖、是光、是方向，是整个寂寥宇宙除他以外的仅有，是心安。

这片黑暗里，久违的有人牵着他一起走。

羽生没有绕远路，他从楼梯边助跑了几步直接攀爬了上去，伸手把金博洋从下面拉了上来了，然后牵着他慢慢地往家走，还好这一段离他家本来就近，走到岔口的平路羽生就把金博洋背上小跑回了家，一开门把他妈妈吓了一跳，羽生边解释边把金博洋背到沙发上放下。

羽生妈妈一会还要去值夜班，抓紧时间给金博洋擦干净脸处理了伤口，看着他白白嫩嫩的脸上划了好几道口子心疼的不行，处理伤口的时候也不哭不闹的，她更揪心了，房里还开着暖气，羽生妈妈处理好了伤口就帮金博洋脱了外套，脖子和手上都脏兮兮的，羽生妈妈干脆把他抱进了浴室“结弦，进来看着弟弟，别让他把水弄到脸上。”

再怎么喜欢也是别人家孩子，她是不可能越界帮忙洗澡的，羽生妈妈放好了浴缸水，叫自己儿子进来看着，叮嘱他照顾好弟弟别滑倒了，就上楼去自己儿子的衣柜里翻衣服，羽生的旧衣服基本都扔了，留下的也是一两年前的，怎么选都没合适的，她又要赶去上班没时间临时改衣服，只能让金博洋一会儿出来将就着穿。

出门前她给金博洋父母打了电话，虽然不放心家里两个小孩，她还是得出门。

金博洋已经习惯了自己一个人洗澡，这对他来说不是什么难事，羽生就搬了张小凳子，抱着浴巾和妈妈给他的衣服坐在一边等着，看了一会他的注意力钉在金博洋脏兮兮的头发上，羽生把东西往三角木凳上一放“博洋，我帮你洗头吧。”

“水，会弄到脸上，擦了药的。”朝着声音传来的方向金博洋指了指脸，羽生家厕所的灯光是黄色，暖色系的灯金博洋眼睛是一点也无法感光的，他现在连模糊扭曲的影子都看不到。

“那个没关系，你把脖子靠在这里。”把自己的擦头发的毛巾四四方方的叠好垫在浴缸边缘，想起他可能看不清，羽生拉着他还抓着自己浴花的手摸到垫毛巾的位置，金博洋眨了眨什么也看不见的眼睛，还是乖乖的在老旧狭窄的浴缸里调整了姿势枕了上去。

其实金博洋不太喜欢别人帮他洗头，他妈妈是个事业型的女人，家务带孩子什么的从来都是笨手笨脚，金博洋基本都是他爸爸在照顾，总是灌进耳朵的水和流进眼睛的洗发水都让金博洋很不舒服，还有泡泡反复炸开被揉搓推挤的声音听久了会让他恶心。

淋浴喷头滋出的水声打在地砖零零碎碎的，然后垂下的发尾被打湿，一点一点的整个脑袋都因为湿头发变得沉重，羽生小心翼翼的挡着他的小巧的耳朵，看着他露出光洁的额头，羽生注意到他一直睁着眼睛“能看见吗？”

金博洋摇了摇头，水潞顺着他的脸侧滑下，痒痒的，金博洋正要抬手，羽生已经帮他擦掉了令他不适的水痕，金博洋脸上露出一个十分稚气的笑容，羽生整颗柔软的心毫无防备的被小孩甜到了，就是这种看起来孱弱，实际坚韧纯粹的天真在吸引着羽生，看着他晚上自己一个人固执的回家，再回溯起第一次见到的稚嫩的小脸，总是能一次又一次的激起羽生的保护欲。

金博洋泡在水里意识越来越放松，他无意识的听着感受着身边陌生的一切。

羽生挤压快空瓶的洗发水发出格叽格叽的空气压缩的声音，泡泡在耳边密密麻麻爆裂炸开的声音，还有羽生跟他说话音调偏高的声音，洗发水甜腻的橙花香味充斥在小小的、有些老旧的、雾气氤氲的浴室里，金博洋感觉自己晕晕欲睡，绵长流动的黑暗里亮起了一个又一个泡泡一般的小光点，漂浮在他暗淡的世界里，橘色香气的味道缓慢地流动，金博洋在这舒适的状态里几乎快睡着的时候，羽生帮他冲干净了头发，用毛巾包着他的头把他叫了起来。

金博洋年纪小本来就嗜睡，被牵着出浴缸冲洗也没驱散任何困意，套上羽生的长袖T恤都快到金博洋膝盖了，他自己穿了内裤就下意识伸手去找羽生，羽生原本要去放浴巾，看到他乱薅的小手赶紧握住“抱着我脖子吧，先背你上去吹头发。”

随手把浴巾往小板凳上一扔，羽生背着金博洋回了二楼自己的卧室，窗户大开，房间凉如窗外的夜色，羽生把金博洋塞进被子里，小跑着爬上书桌踩上窗台，抓着窗户要关上时羽生看了一眼窗外，晦暗的楼梯，黑沉沉的景色，陈旧的灯光让目之所及都透着一层神秘，不过没有了那个小小的身影，一切都只是羽生眼里普通幽静的春夜而已。

他一把关上窗户，心里只想着房间快点回暖才好。

电吹风的噪音此时在金博洋脑子里跟催眠曲似得，他头像风吹过压弯的沉重麦穗，越埋越低，羽生几乎是半搂着他在帮他吹头发，好在金博洋是男孩子，头发短，没一会儿就吹干了，关了吹风羽生起身去拔线一股拉力让他又坐了回去，金博洋破皮的那只手正紧紧地拽着他的衣摆。

已经睡着的小孩半张脸都陷在柔软的枕头里，头发被吹的乱糟糟的，白嫩嫩的脸上干掉的药水在伤口周围留下一圈淡淡的黄褐色药渍，又细又柔软的脖子露在衣领外，模样乖巧，羽生真恨不得他妈妈能立刻给他生一个像金博洋这样可可爱爱的小弟弟，独生子羽生结弦现在非常没有原则，他已经选择性遗忘他爸妈说要再生一个时哭着拒绝的自己。

帮金博洋拉好被子盖住脖子，羽生靠在床头跟同学发着邮件，主要内容描述了一番金博洋多可爱多招人喜欢，最后表达了一下他今晚这样没法写完作业，让他同学明天一早到学校附近的小公园的企鹅滑梯汇合，他要抄作业。

暖气在慢慢的烘暖羽生赤裸的脚底，看到金博洋脸上也慢慢恢复了血色，他拉过一点被子遮住自己的腿，手指摸着被子往上，指腹轻轻戳了戳金博洋婴儿肥的脸颊，软绵绵的，怕把人弄醒，羽生克制住再戳一下的欲望，帮金博洋顺开扫在耳廓上的头发，刚收回手敲门声突兀的响起，他捂着金博洋的耳朵应了一声，随后门被打开，是他爸爸下班回来了，他爸爸和他妈妈在一个医院工作。

羽生爸爸看着床上两个小孩笑了笑，他推着眼镜走进房间，金博洋的事他妻子已经打电话告诉过他了，他是专程上来看看金博洋的，一开门就看到他儿子坐在床沿，被子里的小孩睡的小脸红红的，看到儿子把金博洋照顾的很好他轻手轻脚的走过去摸了摸儿子的头，以示表扬“妈妈都告诉我了，你今天做的很棒结弦，要不要下去看看我给你带的礼物？”

羽生摇了摇头拉开被角给他看，被子下金博洋小小的手攥着羽生的衣摆，他多少能明白金博洋这样的小孩是极度缺乏安全感的，可是金博洋意外的懂事又会替父母着想，知道表露这样的情绪会让父母担心后，他学会了藏起来，小孩子可一点也不笨，他们什么都明白，也会以自己的方式去爱人，既然待在羽生身边能让小孩安心，他当然不忍心从小可爱身边带走儿子。

等爸爸离开关上门后，羽生重新拉好被子盖住金博洋的手，看着睡的越来越贴近他的金博洋，羽生觉得他刚才像是在对自己的爸爸炫耀自己的宝物，他被依赖，被亲近，被拽在手心，弟弟不讨厌他。

窗外没有月色没有星，四四方方的亮光框在锈迹斑斑的窗口，在无垠夜幕下渺小如同微尘一粒，暖意熏人的房间里，只有冗长的呼吸在耳边，是彼此聆听到这一夜宇宙最后的声音，他们不知道窗外什么时候下起了雨，他们只管靠着彼此睡得安稳。

夜雨让这窗灯火，如同宇宙遗落在大地上的一颗黯淡孤星，在密林绰绰里茕茕孑立。

第二天一早，羽生在闹钟响起前提前惊醒，昨晚别扭的睡姿让他脖子酸痛，摸着脖子爬起来他才发现自己床上空空如也，他鞋也没穿就跑下了楼，他爸爸正在把便当给他包起来，羽生跳下最后几阶楼梯，‘咚’的一声落在木质地板上“爸爸！博洋不见了！有人偷走了他！”

“博洋只是昨晚被他妈妈抱回去了而已，你想去找他吗？爸爸可以多做一份早餐让你带过去。”化开的黄油散发着甜腻腻的味道，羽生爸爸有些好笑的看着自己还懵懵的儿子。

羽生愣了几秒最后摇了摇头，虽然有点失落，但至少昨晚的事都是真实发生的，羽生放松紧绷的神经，他突然想起他一早还约了同学抄作业，赶紧冲进浴室冲了个澡，囫囵吞完早餐，羽生穿上制服提着便当和包就急匆匆的出了家门。

春雨总是不讨喜的，阴冷又冗杂，晦涩的小巷仿佛蒙着一层薄雾，巷子前方露出的山峦树影像打湿的水墨晕开，模模糊糊的伫立在灰蒙蒙的雨雾里，湿漉漉的画面沉滞单调又暗淡，萎靡单一的冷色冰凉凉的充斥在羽生的视野里，让这个春末的早晨比往日要凉薄许多，羽生抖了一下把手缩进袖子里。

巷子出口的转角露出雨伞的一角，倾斜的透明雨伞伞尖滴滴答答的滴着连串的水珠，羽生看着几乎要贴在楼梯地上的雨伞疑惑，谁一大清早的下雨天坐在楼梯上干嘛，不然伞也不可能那么低，顶着好奇心他踩着淅淅沥沥的雨声走出巷口。

小小一只的小孩就蹲在靠近墙的楼梯上，白色的兔子图案厚外套还有毛绒绒的帽子边，学校制服的卡其色格子背带小短裤下露出一截细细白白的腿，嫩黄色的小雨靴里穿着一双白色的袜子，拉到了小腿上，他背对着羽生专心致志的看着什么，伞面流动的雨水模糊晕出跳脱的色块，这个小孩像撞散这满世界靡颓的柔和水彩，连他脚边石缝里钻出的嫩芽都葱绿亮眼。

“博洋。”叫出口后羽生有一丝丝尴尬，他突然开口嗓子卡住了似得干涩喑哑，一点也不好听，他赶紧假装随意的清了清嗓子。

“羽生哥哥。”这一声甜腻腻的称呼叫的羽生浑身起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，金博洋回头看了一眼，立刻站起身撑着小雨伞，脚下踩着积水的楼梯‘啪嗒啪嗒’的朝羽生跑上去，奶气十足的小脸肉肉的，小胳膊小腿跑起来别提多可爱了。

羽生觉得眼前一阵金闪闪的亮纸炸开，看着金博洋奔向他，他都不知道自己是怎么蹲下去的，就觉得腿发软，抱住扑在他身上软乎乎的小孩，羽生真想让他爸爸现在立刻从家里出来，然后把这一幕拍下来，他想要留下证据告诉他认识的每一个人，这样的可爱是真实存在的，对可爱的事物没有任何免疫力的羽生结弦，现在觉得自己拥有了可爱本尊，他完全不在意金博洋雨伞滴在他身上的水，他揉了揉金博洋软乎乎的后背问道“博洋，你在这里干嘛？”

“等你。”金博洋虽然年纪小，但是也已经会害羞了，小孩子想要接近谁都会直率里带着几分扭捏，和小动物是一样的，会主动嗅嗅你的手，在你要伸手去摸的时候又躲开，说完金博洋就不敢去看羽生的眼睛了，盯着自己的伞柄黏糊糊的声音小了下去“想，一起上学，可以吗？”

他还能回答什么？拒绝是不可能的，这辈子都不可能的。

两个小孩牵着手下了楼梯一路走到马路上，铅灰色的乌云和马路尽头的地平线融为一体，空旷的道路和头顶的天空一样，黑压压的挤在一起，周围的空气和景物潮湿又阴郁，打着雨伞慢悠悠走在雾蒙蒙雨下的两个小孩仿佛是这偌大天地里的唯一。

“博洋，你刚才蹲在楼梯上在看什么？”  
“蘑菇，才长出来的，像哥哥。”

羽生下定决心要换个发型。

从那天开始，羽生和金博洋就一点点的融入彼此的生活，接送金博洋上学放学这种事，也顺理成章的被羽生全权代劳，彼此就像成了对方家里第二个儿子，现在金博洋的父母晚归也不用担心一个人在家的儿子了，就是那种儿子好像被人拐跑的心态有些微妙。

羽生没有加入任何社团也不喜欢部活，以前和同学申请「GB Advance」游戏社团被驳回后，他就加入了「回家部」，偶尔会去弓道部等田中一起走，不过绝大多数时间是一放学就跑回家追番，现在他会陪金博洋一起吃完饭去社团，金博洋的留学生社团就是个大杂烩社团，也没什么固定形式和内容，通常他都是坐在外面的紫藤花走廊里写作业等天黑，然后踩着越来越迟到来的夜色一起回家，金博洋没有再倔强的非要自己一个人走楼梯，下雨或者有人在他们后面的时候，羽生就会直接把他背上去。

墙根那株小蘑菇不知道遭遇了什么，羽生还没剪掉头发它就断成了两截，事实上整个小学羽生都保持着同一个发型，金博洋每次路过那个拐角都希望能再长出来一朵。

他们会在周末的第一天上午一起完成作业，这样就有时间满田野树林的去野，通常两人回家都脏兮兮的，如果金博洋爸爸在，一定会帮他们几张照片冲洗出来放进相册里。

短袖、凉鞋和冰激凌，这个仙台的小城镇彻底染上了夏日的颜色。

羽生穿着白色的背心和蓝色的短路坐在贴近水面的木桥上，太阳刺眼，闷热的山涧风又湿又腻人，这条分流出的浅滩河水就绕着他们房子的背面，要走很多下坡的阶梯和转很多的弯才能到，河道窄水流倒是缓慢清浅，金博洋套了个游泳圈和他的同学还有留学生社团的朋友游得可欢了，羽生目之所及都是山林的葱郁油绿，他咬了一口冰激凌受不了火辣辣的烈日，嗖的滑下去泡进水里，双手搁在木桥上，把还没干的头发抹到脑后顺着发尾滴着水，他懒懒散散的枕着手臂被晒得头脑发热，脚下无意识的踩着水。

这个时候金博洋总会蹭过来，他开始进入换牙期被严格的控制着糖分，羽生懒洋洋的看着他，金博洋抓着游泳圈被太阳晒得脸红红的，他皮肤白，看起来就像白瓤上的西瓜，羽生把冰激凌递到他嘴边，还是得补上一句‘只能吃一口。’，金博洋张着他掉了好几颗牙的嘴，满足的咬了一大口又游走。

当初撞倒金博洋的那只大狗已经被他们两家收养了，那是一只成年大白熊犬，前主人家破产搬走后留下了它自生自灭，这条狗对所有人都一副爱答不理的样子，好像是这个品种的特性，平时两家大人或者外人要亲亲它还得看它心情，但它面对羽生和金博洋时态度就完全不同了，现在不就是，像个小保姆似得贴着金博洋，偶尔还非要让金博洋到它背上驮着他呼哧呼哧的游，游累了就爬到羽生身边的木桥晒毛，舔舔羽生，圆溜溜的眼睛时刻都关注着他俩。

夏天总缺不了露营和露天烧烤，还有烟火和庙会，金博洋以前是不参与这些的，不过因为羽生，就算很多东西入了夜他根本看不见，他也想跟羽生在一起去体验，就像羽生的小学毕业生物课题是萤火虫，他也会陪羽生去林子深处观察萤火虫，虽然他只能听到密密麻麻的薄翼扇动声。

金博洋喜欢春天满楼梯的紫阳花，也喜欢夏天的河边的郁郁葱葱的绿草，但他觉得还是秋天的林子最漂亮，层层叠叠渐变似得山峦每天都有不一样的深浅浓淡，漫长的雨季终于结束，干干净净的马路上车永远都少，金博洋会故意去踩枯叶，大白跑起来叶子乱飞，湿湿的鼻子往地上闻的时候会沾上轻薄的卷皱黄叶，显得憨傻可爱，羽生脖子上挂着金博洋爸爸送他的数码相机不停地拍着。

回家的小路有一片野生的橘子林，金融危机前是正规的果园，不过现在已经没人看管了，在周围邻居的照看下，橘子倒是年年都甘甜可口，橘子树不高，金博洋已经不用人抱就能轻松摘到了，就是拉扯树枝掉下来的虫子总会吓他一跳，易受惊的体质倒是常常能逗乐羽生，橘色在仙台总是短暂的，跟接下来漫长枯燥的冬天比起来就是转瞬即逝而已。

寒假之后就意味着要进入毕业期和考试周，那段时间是年底，金博洋一家回中国的固定时间，也是两个小孩最难熬的时间，明明天天都在一起，分开后也每天视频，可还是会想彼此。

金博洋一些话反复说好几遍，羽生也乐此不疲的听着，哈尔滨的雪比仙台的大，街边丢几个纸箱子放着冰激凌就露天那么卖，大白会听着金博洋的声音满屋子找他，羽生关着窗户靠在结了冰花的玻璃上，跟夜里呆在房间里无聊的金博洋聊天，零零碎碎的，事无巨细的瞎扯，羽生说话带着小感冒的鼻音，金博洋关心他有没有吃药。

金博洋小学毕业也代表着羽生要进入高中，考试结束后的春假他们一起去了花沢市修学旅行，这是两个人第一次单独旅行，陌生城市哪里都是新奇，就连初春都好似跟自己的城市不一样，沿河而建的日式房屋林林立立，夜里灯笼像河流一样缓缓而上，小雪下亮光烁烁，可惜金博洋是看不到的，不过就像夜里的萤火虫和烟花，都没关系，羽生总会为他一一都拍下来的。

初一开学没多久金博洋突然不再剪头发，让家里大人摸不着头脑的是羽生也跟着留起了长发，这件事就像是他们两个的小秘密，谁问都不说，因为长头发两人在学校都免不了被嘲笑戏弄，高中尖锐的霸凌和国中愚蠢的捉弄都没有让他们两人剪掉头发，时间久了那些坏心眼又充满表演欲的人渐渐地就失去了性质，两人现在在学校过的都挺好的。

羽生还交了一个女朋友，叫藤本杏里，是他隔壁班的同级生，她是羽生的第一个交往对象，但是他却不想把她称为「初恋」。

前几天关西发生了地震，羽生的父母都申请去了救灾医疗团队，金博洋的妈妈两个月去了华盛顿学习，他爸爸跟着摄影团队在一起去了牡鹿半岛，周末只有羽生和金博洋两个人外加一条狗在家，秋天刚刚结束，气温骤降但还不至于下雪。

羽生妈妈是个很有生活情调的女人，家门前的小院子种了不少花，养了狗之后她一直认为家里应该再有一个阳光房，两年前她生日的时候，羽生爸爸满足了她的愿望，秋天院子里很多花都谢了，但铃兰一串串的开在葱绿的阔叶里，白白的像小雪球，有些花尖还是淡淡的粉绿，花瓣透光显得娇嫩漂亮。

不过十几岁的男孩子没几个会看花的，阳光房里的藤编圆球秋千里放着柔软的垫子，羽生穿着长裤的腿吊在外面，堪堪趿在没穿袜子脚上的拖鞋在惯性的晃动下要掉不掉的，秋千是球型的里面宽敞又深，羽生靠在噗桑背垫上玩着PSP，他身边蜷着一个清清瘦瘦的小孩，上半身几乎全趴在他身上，睡得水口都流到了他的胸口的薄毛衣上，秋末可爱的阳光透过藤编的罅隙细细碎碎的落在两人身上，小孩穿着白色袜子的脚尖伸出秋千边沿，纤细白嫩的脚踝从裤腿露出，被下午四点的太阳晒得暖暖的。

趴在台阶上睡得四只脚都朝天仰着的大白狗耳朵抖了抖，突然翻身站起甩了甩毛，打着哈欠小跑到阳光房的门口警觉的嗅着，羽生熟悉它的行为，关了PSP扔在一边，轻轻地拍着怀里小孩单薄的后背“天天，该起来了。”

小孩黏糊糊的哼唧了两声，蹬了蹬腿蹭到羽生肩颈埋进去又没动静了，他上午跟宇野他们去参加了社会劳动，中午在社区服务站吃了午饭回来，趁着出大太阳和羽生宇野一起给大白洗了澡，其实他也刚睡下也没多久，金博洋整个人都被晒得暖烘烘的骨头都软了，根本不愿意起来。

羽生本来就搂着他的手顺势把人揽到身上趴着，刚抱着他起来，透过玻璃就看到田中一行人走近，阳光房的门是开着的，所以羽生也没过去，托着金博洋的屁股和后背把他抱回了屋里。

宇野还睡在茶几前面的绒毛地毯上，单人小被子被他踢到了一边，衣服卷到肚子上，羽生走过去帮他把衣服拉好，顺手就想把金博洋放到宇野旁边，小孩意识到羽生要放下他，藏在袖子里的手抬起抱住羽生的脖子不撒手。

羽生同学脱了鞋进屋就看到睡眼惺忪的金博洋坐在茶几上，羽生正蹲在他面前拿湿巾纸帮他擦着嘴角，手指摸了摸他脸上压出来的睡痕，羽生回头看了一眼鱼贯似得涌进他家人，打了招呼后羽生点了点头示意他们自便，目光扫过正要收回时，看到了藤本，羽生突然才想起来他还有个女朋友，四目相对羽生正要冲她打招呼，金博洋突兀的打了个喷嚏，羽生的注意力瞬间就扑到了金博洋身上。

还没到供暖的时候，屋里没有太阳比外面冷了不少，金博洋只穿了一件薄薄的黑白细条纹衬衫，因为外面热解开了两颗衣服纽扣，胸口露出的皮肤是属于小孩的娇嫩，柔软又细腻，在自己面前羽生无所谓他解开几颗纽子还是穿着内裤满房子跑，不过他的青涩和不设防的纯真羽生并不打算与别人分享，哪怕他还是个小孩，羽生拢了拢他没有扎起来的长发，一把把他抱了起来，摇着尾巴刚进来的大白跟着两人一起上了二楼。

已经换了一身嫩绿色长袖卫衣的金博洋坐在地上摸着大白，羽生正在帮他扎头发，现在帮金博洋梳头他已经是妈妈级别的手艺了，要不是金博洋拒绝，他都能帮他编头发，简简单单扎了个马尾，摸着他长长的头发，手指穿过发尾冰凉凉的，羽生看着他白净的后颈线条，金博洋身上无一不透着未成熟的稚嫩，而撑起这张稚气皮囊的灵魂，是温暖而善良的“我肯定会有很长一段时间不习惯天天剪掉头发的样子。”

“羽生不喜欢我短头发？”金博洋很早就没有在叫羽生‘哥哥’了，虽然一开始羽生还执意要他加上‘哥哥’这个后缀，后来也就随便他了，金博洋摸着自己长长的头发回头去看羽生，他模样认真的盯着羽生，声音里是还没有变声的甜腻，语气听起来却有些不安。

羽生进入高中后他和金博洋的外在差距就日趋明显，身高体格和声线在两人的年龄之间划出一条句读分明的线，这使得金博洋的一切在羽生眼里都充满了孩子气，他的姿态、动作和思维都带着未成熟的天然，那是一种真诚到可爱至极的气息。

可是对金博洋来说他正处在一个敏感谨慎的时期，成长初期的边缘是充满自我怀疑的，也遍布对他人的猜疑和索求，是想被无理由偏爱又渴望被放手独立，所谓的青春期矛盾心理。

“这个问题等你剪了头发后我在回答你。”这个年纪的小孩不喜欢模棱两可，却又对若即若离这种模式异常着迷，一开始他会对这个答案失落，就像现在这样，藏起来虎牙和他的柔软，随后就会装出一副随你便的样子，看着金博洋站起身故作一副无所谓的姿态跑下楼，羽生换掉胸口湿湿的薄毛衣，他很期待金博洋每天抱着一个上了锁的盒子等他打开的这个过程，也不长，离他们剪头发还有一个来月。

金博洋从楼上跑下来的时候，身后跟着一条快两米的大狗，动静太大整个楼下的人都看着他，别的人他都不熟，找到田中就挨着他乖乖坐着，田中趁着羽生不在赶紧上手搓了搓金博洋的脸，过了手瘾殷勤的给金博洋剥橘子，谁知道这个橘子酸的厉害，金博洋皱着脸酸的脚趾尖都蜷了起来，周围的看客却没良心的在心里高呼着可爱，巴不得让田中再给他一块。

这群人里，藤本除外。

这是藤本第一次看到金博洋，一开始她还以为羽生抱着的是个女孩子，长长的头发披着，体型偏瘦手脚长得也漂亮，侧脸只露出了一点苹果肌和秀气的鼻子，藤本不喜欢羽生看他的眼神，那是一种彻彻底底的割裂，羽生的眼睛里只有他，仿佛所有人都在不存在似得，他是他细心保护的玫瑰花，而他们或许是火山或许是猴面包树，甚至是遥远不知名的无关星辰，藤本不喜欢，哪怕现在知道他是个男孩子，她也不喜欢。

他的长发、虎牙、白皙的皮肤还有笑起来可爱的模样，无一不让藤本抗拒，相似，和她太相似了，有一瞬间她真想抓过那个小孩仔仔细细的打量他，好让自己能一一反驳这些浮于表面的相似之处，她不想，也不承认自己只是玫瑰花园里与遥远小星球相似的一朵。

羽生下刚下楼金博洋就酸着一张脸冲他跑了过去，藤本看着羽生顺手就把他抱了起来，两个人都扎着马尾，漂亮的脸都是弧度姣好的柔软线条，他们就像两颗双子星在天体寰宇里并行重合，密不可分，而这一幕在藤本眼里却显得荒诞异常，她可以确定羽生没有对他怀里的小孩抱有任何失格的情感，毕竟他的眼神里太干净，那是一种纯粹到了极致的宠爱。

这让藤本存有一丝侥幸，羽生没有在她身上找他的影子。

她曾经问过羽生为什么要留长发，他写着手里的卷子说是秘密，他总有那么多的秘密，她也问过羽生为什么会答应跟她交往，毕竟羽生除了第一学年长发事件，后来一直都非常受欢迎，不得不说他留长发真的好看，羽生当时急着出校门赶去金博洋学校接他，只说了一句‘合眼缘’，当时藤本以为那是夸她好看，现在看来还真是讽刺。

羽生现在就坐在她身边，可藤本的嫉妒就像离巢的鸟，振翮着翅膀满世界乱飞，金博洋坐在羽生腿上，背对着她马尾晃来晃去的让她心烦，羽生搂着他的腰喂他吃了一颗奶糖，估计是想压过他舌底的酸涩，藤本觉得自己能清晰的尝到那颗白白的糖浓郁的奶香，白色的大狗从她脚边挤过，下巴搁在金博洋腿上，金博洋小小的手摸着它的脑袋，而羽生正在剥橘子“你给天天之前，不会先自己尝一下酸不酸吗？”

“我又不是你，要不你把博洋借给我养几天，我学习学习。”说着田中就要伸手去抱金博洋，金博洋立刻搂着羽生的脖子不让他抱，羽生还没反应，那只狗嘴唇皱起，露出白森森的牙齿和肉红色的牙龈，上一秒还可爱圆溜溜的眼睛此刻凶狠的盯着田中，喉咙里发出警告意味的低吼，田中立刻把手收了回去“白，我们都这么熟了，你这样我很没面子的。”

“狗都嫌你。”羽生话刚说完，睡在地上的另一个小孩迷迷糊糊的坐了起来，看着满屋子的人愣了愣，金博洋见到他醒了就装了一点零食在他的小包里，拉着那个小孩一起出去了，大白吐着舌头跟着他们，羽生吃着手里的橘子让他们玩一会儿就回来。

“有朋友一起就不要你了。”小孩子还真是凉薄，后面这句藤本没有说出来，她不知道羽生的底线在哪里，她并没有分手的打算，她才不会蠢到去明目张胆惹羽生讨厌。

“随便他白天干什么，晚上还是会自己来找我要抱。”把手里的橘子给藤本，羽生擦了擦手站起身，招呼着他们去外面楼梯的平台准备，今天是田中的生日，他们约着一起吃烧烤，羽生家有烧烤架又有适合烧烤的地方。

金博洋走后藤本莫名觉得压制她的那股不快也跟着没了，她黏在羽生身边帮他组装烧烤架，羽生也终于恢复到了在学校对她的态度，可她见过了羽生看金博洋的眼神和羽生对待金博洋的亲昵，忽然这些曾经让藤本悸动的都变得无比疏离，他们是情侣，他们也牵手接吻，可现在那些情愫在比较之下只能算得上不温不火，回味起来竟索然无味。

但这不代表她不喜欢羽生，她还是喜欢他，就如同她手里的橘子，一开始并不是剥给她的不是吗，最后还是属于了她。

这个季节的太阳转瞬就只剩一点橘色余晖，羽生扇着碳火心不在焉的张望着楼梯下，这个时候无论藤本再怎么试图吸引他的注意，羽生都是一副心不在焉的态度，田中把烤肉酱挤到碟子里也有些担忧的看了看天色“羽生，给博洋打个电话吧，天要黑了。”

“嗯。”摘了手套羽生从裤兜里摸出手机，快捷键拨号随着一阵嘟嘟声，楼梯下方传来他熟悉的铃声，羽生挂了电话走到楼梯边，还没看到金博洋，大白到是先冲了上来，出去之前雪白的狗，现在四只脚和身下的毛全是泥，羽生无奈的摸了一下兴奋的大狗，看到金博洋他赶紧跑了下去“你们干嘛去了？”

“宇野踩到湿地摔下去了，我去拉他。”金博洋哭丧着脸走上楼梯，满手泥的手里提着泥浆里泡过一般的鞋子，袖子和手掌上也都是泥，裤子上就更不用说了，他把脏兮兮的裤脚挽了起来，脚上就穿了一双已经看不出原本颜色的袜子，泥泞裹着他纤细骨瓷的脚踝，小腿上溅了零星的泥点，羽生刚走到他面前他就伸出了手，要抱。

羽生怕他扎到脚，赶紧把他抱了起来，这会儿他才注意到宇野，跟金博洋比起来他就惨多了，整个人像在泥地里打了个滚出来的似得，脸上也没能幸免，羽生想拍拍他安慰一下却无从下手“有没有摔伤？”

两个人都摇了摇头，羽生这才放心。

田中带着宇野在一楼洗，羽生抱着金博洋去了二楼的浴室，藤本在平台等了一会儿就坐不住了，这段时间天已经完全黑了下去，从平台的东侧那一面看下去，目之所及是霓虹陆离，不过藤本根本没有心思去看，她把手里的活丢给旁边的人，悄悄的进了屋，路过一楼还能听到宇野在和田中说话，那只大狗也知道自己脏，趴在阳光房没有进屋，在一楼转了一圈没看到人，藤本蹑手蹑脚的上了二楼。

二楼只有羽生的房间和对面的浴室，以前只是个厕所，后来金博洋常来住就改建成了浴室，浴室门开着，藤本不用走上去也能看到里面，金博洋套着羽生校服衬衣坐在浴缸边，长长的袖子挽了好几圈，空荡荡的袖口里伸出一双细细的手腕，已经洗干净的手撑在浴缸边沿。

羽生的校服套在他身上大的过分，松垮垮的，扣上纽扣领子也往一边滑着，衣摆只遮住了大腿，洗干净的左脚搁在羽生腿上，脚心边有一条红红的划痕，没有划破但是淤血了，另一只脚羽生正握着纤瘦的脚踝洗掉淤泥，金博洋的脚踝连藤本都无法违心的觉得不好看，不论是脚后跟腱柔韧的弧度，还是微微凸起的踝骨在白嫩的皮肤下漂亮的形状，那种少年身体青涩的线条是恰好到极致的好看。

“给我打电话也行啊，为什么要自己光脚走回来。”  
羽生背对着藤本看不见他的表情，藤本只能从语气判断他的情绪，与其说责备询问什么的不如说是心疼，那一点小小的红痕就足够羽生耿耿于怀很久了吧，浴室的灯光晕黄暖暖的，听羽生说过，金博洋有很严重特殊的夜盲症，这会什么也看不见。

“手上都是泥，我可以自己回来，是白天，羽生。”  
不知道为什么，金博洋说出这句话的瞬间，羽生整个人的情绪感觉瞬间垮了下去，他帮金博洋擦脚的动作顿了顿，金博洋也奇妙的察觉到了。  
“羽生？”

藤本想，不止是旁人，就连金博洋自己都察觉到了羽生对他的过度保护，虽然他本身情况就特殊，但是他和羽生非亲非故的，藤本完全不理解到底是什么在驱使羽生，让他把金博洋这样专横又偏狭的宠着，羽生从来不参加部活也很少跟朋友出去玩，一放学就去接金博洋，周末她要约羽生只能在白天，有时候天气不好，天黑的早，他们连晚饭都没机会吃，羽生几乎是把自己的生活和私人时间通通都割舍在了金博洋身上，这种强烈、偏执又不知疲倦的感情，到底为什么而存在？

“天天，你很着急摆脱我吗？”  
大概能猜到羽生的意思，想要证明自己长大了这件事，对任何教养关系的前者都会产生巨大的心理落差，她想金博洋不见得有那样的意思，但是在羽生的角度来说，会这么理解也是情理之中。

藤本是个很敏锐的人，也可以说是女人的第六感，她总觉得金博洋那段话有点故意的意味在里面，从他的行为和很多下意识的动作都看得出来他非常依赖羽生，在藤本眼里，金博洋的情感和羽生是表达方式截然不同又本质相似的，那是一种凭她感官本能就能敏感捕捉到的荒诞又含蓄的混合物，繁杂、迷人且危险，像浸泡在玻璃罐里的青桃，变质后酸涩又蜜甜，毋庸置疑，他是喜欢被羽生这种过度保护欲画地为牢，说摆脱什么的，这完全不符合逻辑。

“我只是学你故弄玄虚，你也没说喜不喜欢。”  
得意的语气像猫翘起尾巴踮着脚步大摇大摆的走过，干了坏事的毛茸茸尾巴还柔软的扫着你的小腿，藤本能看到羽生肩胛骨到背脊的紧绷感消失殆尽，说劫后余生也不为过，羽生握着那只湿淋淋的脚，毫无征兆的搂着金博洋把他抱了起来，看不见的金博洋一点也没表现出害怕，显然是早就习惯了，整个人伏在羽生肩上，头朝下的抓着羽生的衣服，羽生的手贴着他大腿抱着金博洋，手臂被衣摆遮住，一双稚嫩的小腿挣扎着甩起水珠，在灯光下亮闪闪的飞溅坠落，羽生湿漉漉的手打在校服衬衣下的屁股上，深深浅浅的水渍留在衬衣表面。

藤本手指摸着冰凉的楼梯扶手没有再继续待下去，她像陷在一丝狭隘的空间里，被两个人紧密的关系挤压的喘不过气，她不知道那是何种情感纽带，也不知道她和金博洋明明是不同的角色和立场，在羽生身上享有着完全不同的权利，为什么她会这么的嫉妒和羡慕。

猩红的炭火冒着火星，肉在铁丝网上滴着油滋滋的冒着香气，金博洋坐在野餐布上吃着羽生喂给他的肉。

他也不小了，就算看不见也可以自己吃递进手里的东西吧，基本的感官感知还是存在的，可羽生就一刻不停地围在他身边打转，像颗绕着太阳的行星，他是那么的理所当然，那种姿态让藤本也想向羽生索要，别人不用开口就能得到她渴望的东西，这种感觉太糟糕了。

最后她也没有开口，像冲到喉咙口的尊严要离她而去时，被她硬生生憋了回去。

太糟糕了，她今天就不应该来，夜色还未深，冬天也还没来，她却觉得今夜又黑又冷。

一个月后羽生的生日那天，他剪掉了留了两年的头发，直到感谢信送到学校，晨会时老师当着全校的面表扬羽生，他们才知道羽生的头发是为了金博洋得了癌症的同学留的，藤本看着羽生短短的头发，回想起了记忆里两个人扎起来的发尾，那种让她心烦意乱的瘙痒感变得浅薄。

让藤本意外的是他们居然到了高三还没有分手，她早就没了一开始那种无论如何都要留在羽生身边的执拗，不仅仅是因为藤本心理的变化，也因为进入高三后一心扑在了学习上，连私下相处的时间都很少，或者准确说是羽生一心扑在学习上，她是文科生，对学校也没有特别的追求，而羽生的目标是东京大学医学部，光是补习班羽生就要上到晚上十点过，周末还得坐新干线去东京参加东大考试培训，是专门针对东大的考试班，仙台并没有这种对口学校输出的培训班。

她不知道羽生和金博洋现在怎么样了，是不是像她一样，在聚少离多里渐渐消耗着热情，最后变得平整无波，烧尽的热情现在看起来就只是一具滞留在过去的丑陋残骸，她装满文艺气息的脑子里想过千百次，她眼里美的、赤诚的、热烈又旺盛的情感，是不是还在继续？曾经她羡慕过、嫉妒过、尖锐又刻薄的讨厌过的人，是不是还被他爱着？美好的东西如果像她一样燃烧，是不是也同样只是一具丑陋的残骸？

然而她最终还是不愿意去思考答案，高三考完试的第二个晚上她化了妆，穿着新买的裙子和高跟鞋，漂漂亮亮的笑容在打开推门的瞬间显得滑稽无比。

藤本坐在羽生对面泄气的想，她并没有在羽生的人生里占据任何位置，她轻的就像羽生人生轨迹的一粒灰尘，连拂去的必要都没有，她对他而言不存在任何的特殊性，非要留下些什么，也仅仅是时间轴点上一个不起眼的记忆标记，哪怕有一天羽生追溯他高中时代的记忆，她也不具有被褪尘翻出的价值，羽生的世界举重若轻的，只有他身边那个小孩。

金博洋长高了些，还是一样瘦，粘在羽生的身边的姿态还是那么理所当然，可藤本已经生不出任何一丝负面情绪，美好的东西大概都被上天偏爱着，还是那么美、那么赤诚、那么热烈又旺盛，甚至更加的绵长、笃定，好像已经准备好了要一起抵达所谓的“永恒”，不带别人，就他们两个。

她想，她只是个幸运的意外，在羽生还没有来得及明白一切之前，她抓住了机会，撕开稚嫩的缺口，急不可耐的钻进他的世界，好像她快一点，再快一点，她抓紧点，再紧点，羽生就会忽略那些懵懵懂懂的情愫，渐渐的喜欢上她。

藤本放下酒杯长叹了一口气，什么日久生情？在她这里都是屁话，是她囚在自己想象的爱情里自欺欺人，一次拥抱就当沉迷沦陷，一个吻就幻想情深，眼神对视就以为是爱，她的底线一退再退并不是因为她爱羽生，而是她知道羽生不爱她，她不得不退，她一向都不能要太多，因为羽生能给她的本来就不多，听起来她真的是可怜。

她并不是要为羽生开脱，或者找一些借口让自己看起来不是那么凄惨，但事到如今的确不是羽生的责任，他根本没有意识到自己的情感，高中生谈恋爱对他来说更像是一个流程，在大众价值观的推动下他做出的普世选择，是她主动贴上去，让一切顺理成章的进行了下去，她说过了，她是个幸运的意外，因为她有白皙的皮肤和虎牙，有笑起来时还算可爱的模样，羽生喜欢的，是她身上这些特征，而不是她的本身吧……

藤本看着金博洋，忽然醒悟，不，她错了，他也不喜欢她的特征，在他心里，金博洋和所有人都是句读分明的存在，她就是她，跟金博洋扯不上一点关系，至少在羽生心里是这样。

满室的烤肉味腻的藤本想吐，她起身不管不顾的冲出小和室，在还没有跑到厕所的半路就吐了，她撑着庭院里的垃圾桶，吐的头都快塞了进去，吐的她肠胃抽动，眼泪鼻涕不受生理控制的流出，吐完后她才感觉到一只手在抚着她的后背，藤本狼狈的抱着垃圾桶抬头去看，心想真他妈尴尬，自己这么难看又难堪的时候，他还是那么好看，顶着一脸鼻涕眼泪的藤本冲羽生笑了笑，有些情绪在她肚子窝了太久，都腐烂发臭了，吐出来真的是痛快。

“羽生，我们分手吧。”

最后她明白，羽生的确没有在她身上找金博洋的影子，微渺来说，金博洋在他心里是谁都沾不去一点相似的独一无二，花园里那么多玫瑰花，小王子也没有爱上任何一朵，他甚至看了满园的玫瑰花，回想起来的还是B612上的那朵，羽生会跟她在一起，从头到尾都只有那一个原因，‘合眼缘’，藤本想，至少他坦诚。

羽生在他高三毕业的第二个晚上失恋了，可他除了感到意外以外，一点也不为此难过，真是奇怪。

不久后羽生和田中准备去东京参加大学的入学考试，羽生投递的两所大学都需要进行为期两天的两次综合考试，田中报的日本医科大学和他的另一份志愿是同一所学校，所以两人也就约在了一起。

田中早早的就到了站内，露天电车站上稀稀拉拉站着几个疲惫的中年人打着哈欠，清洁人员正在扫着站台上堆了一夜的雪，深冬的早上空气都是湿冷的，雾霭缭绕缠裹着游丝一般的细碎浮光，清晨的太阳被隐约遮蔽在层层厚重的铅灰色云后，似乎要下雨了，结了冰的路面被热水冲刷，冰面融开冒着白气。

田中在刺骨的冷风里吸着鼻子，脚都快僵了才看到羽生托着行李箱进站台，后面跟着裹着的就剩一双眼睛还露着的金博洋，背上还背着一把吉他，是羽生今年送他的生日礼物，他的旧吉他琴身摔坏了“博洋？羽生你要带着博洋去考试？”

“天天去看他的新学校，郁文馆国际高中。”考场要求是考生要穿高中校服进场，所以羽生直接把校服穿在了里面，外面随便套了两件衣服，灰色的外套外面还套了一件黑色的短款呢子有帽子的厚外套，裹着一条和衣服完全不搭的红黑色格子围巾就出了门，金博洋问了他好几次不重新选一下外套和围巾吗，羽生觉得完全没问题。

“田中你流鼻涕了。”金博洋从兜里摸出包纸抽了一张递给田中，他拉下黑色的口罩卡在下巴，绕开缠的紧紧的白色围巾吊在身前，卡其色的风衣穿在他身上有些宽松，牛角扣和米色的粗绳扣带让衣服多了几分少年气息，斜挎着黑色软皮包，高领的白色毛衣领口是花瓣弧度的，起不了保暖作用只是好看，硬料的黑色小脚裤从衣摆下看过去显得他的腿细的过分，低帮黑白鞋休闲鞋露出一点脚踝。

“这么多年了，羽生你天天和博洋在一起，审美还是那么迷，博洋真的带不动。”谢了金博洋，田中拧了拧鼻子，如果可以，田中真想手动把羽生从这个画面裁剪出去，只留下金博洋和他身后的远山雪景，多和谐的画面，冬季少年。

“冬天穿暖和才是最重要的，天天，我出门前给你的手套呢，拿出来戴上。”要不是赶时间，他才不会让金博洋穿成这样就出门，羽生脱下手套握着金博洋的手，冰凉凉的，手背都冻得没了血色，羽生皱着眉看着他透风的领口，还有红红的耳朵。

“这双手套真的不是叔叔的吗？”说着金博洋从他的挎包里摸出一双灰色的手套，五指粗线的，花纹是墨绿色的几何图形，金博洋捏着它连头发丝都在拒绝，包括羽生今天这一身也让他很难受，要不是赶时间，他才不会让羽生穿成这样就出门，等到了东京他一定要去给羽生买衣服！

“羽生算我求求你了，别让博洋戴上这双手套。”田中都想脱了自己的黑色皮手套跟羽生交换了，这种跟金博洋的穿搭比较后，像被下了诅咒一样的手套让他来承受吧，这是金博洋弹吉他可爱的小手不能承受之丑。

羽生有些无奈的看了看他俩写满拒绝的脸，这双手套他也不知道为什么在他柜子里，说不定还真是他爸以前的东西，羽生拿过那双线手套塞进衣服兜里，手还插在兜里没来得及拿出来，金博洋的手就伸进他没拉上的外套里抱住了他，一瞬间羽生什么情绪都没了，他对金博洋本来就没脾气，一个主动讨好的拥抱就足够换他不再去计较，金博洋的举动其实是在安抚羽生，他担心的在意的，他都懂。

两人身上都沾着深冬难捱的寒意，仿佛抱在一起时，彼此胸腔才温热。

金博洋赖在羽生怀里头发被刮来的风吹的乱糟糟的，现在想来冬天也没有那么糟糕，不用拼命找借口就能大胆的抱在一起，哪怕他已经快褪去孩子的模样，哪怕总有人用怪异的眼光偷瞄，像在看异教徒，这个世界真是处处都充满着妄诞的悖论，小时候教孩子要大胆的去表达爱，可长大后，人们又在崇尚无谓的矜持，但凡你偷偷露出一点爱意，旁人就自作多情的觉得被冒犯，然后主观虚构情节，通常不是什么好的故事，所以金博洋懒得去理会。

冬天这么冷，羽生抱抱他又有什么不对。

田中看着抱在一起的一大一小眼神开始左右飘忽，早说金博洋要跟着一起去，他订房的时候就订两间了，直觉告诉他，要适当的远离这两个人。

东京明显要暖和很多，高楼林立跟层层叠叠的屏障似得，给人一种风都吹不进来的错觉，即使是假期周末，文京区也像个孤岛一样，一层不变的遵循着它独有的刻板的规律生活模式，很多学生并没有去享受假期，他们依旧扎在大学里渴望比那些停下来歇脚的人跑的快一些，再远一些，这就是留下的人在高等学府信奉的成功之路。

金博洋咬着吸管，透过彩色贴纸的玻璃窗看着东大的围墙，田中在他对面吃着巧克力熔岩蛋糕，不停地问着他一些无趣的问题，恋爱？喜欢什么女生？看过A片吗？被人告白过没有？短裙派还是紧身裤派？零零总总都是金博洋没兴趣的。

这个季节东京的街头也到处都是露着大腿的漂亮女生，金博洋看着一双双腿踩着不同的鞋子在他的视线里浅进淡出，很漂亮，像橱窗里展示的精美画报，可隔着一层玻璃，金博洋总有一种说不清的感觉压在心底，她们不是他的目的地，他也永远抵达不了她们“田中，我对女生的裙底，内衣颜色和款式，没有幻想以及谈论的兴致，你列举的那些性冲动我也很少有，是不是很奇怪？”

“要好好说敬语啊博洋。”也只有羽生不在他才敢和金博洋谈论这些成人向的话题，这本来是很普通的男生之间的对话，但是有羽生在是根本不能谈起的，撇开羽生把金博洋当个永远纯真的小孩在养这一点外，金博洋在羽生面前也不会接这类话题的“很少有也就是还有嘛，对什么？或许博洋是保守派？那种纽扣扣到第一颗，长裤到脚，穿着袜子脚脚踝都看不到的？还是说对象有问题？女人不行？那男人呢？”

对田中翻了个白眼，金博洋嘬着吸管里泡泡翻腾的碳酸苏打水，金博洋想到的是之前羽生进考场时，他在暖气十足的大厅里脱掉了那两件搭配怪异的外套，仔细的整理了衬衣的衣摆，白衬衣下是精瘦但肌肉匀称的腰线，扣上最上面的第一颗纽扣，羽生漂亮的手指熟练的打着领带，胸肌撑起衬衣，让纽扣处的布料显得紧绷，校服西裤是昨晚羽生妈妈才帮他熨过的，黑色的袜子在裤脚下露出一点面料痕迹“我想……”

“想什么？”田中极度八卦的盯着金博洋咽掉最后一口蛋糕，其实田中也很感兴趣他在别人面前和在羽生面前表现出的巨大差异，事实上田中认为金博洋比很多同龄人要成熟，这不是说他没有少年气息，也不是在否定他的青春稚嫩，他依旧是可爱又孩子气的，心智成熟和意识天真并不矛盾，金博洋在所有人面前坦然他的复杂性，对陌生人腼腆几乎不开口，对熟人不爱用敬语也什么都敢说，田中觉得‘复杂’是非常有人格魅力的趣味，它几乎等同于‘神秘’，可金博洋唯独对他最亲近的羽生藏起这种魅力，田中不明白，问了也没有答案，金博洋在羽生的问题上就像孤山那只守着财宝的龙，满身的秘密和吝啬，你休想从他手里分走一丝金屑。

“想去给羽生买衣服，吃完了？吃完了就走吧，羽生还有一个小时就考完了。”提上包金博洋就从座位上起身，他假装没有看到田中眼里对某些事情强烈的求知欲望，拽着田中的袖子就拉着他往店外拽，有些事情他自己都不敢去想，田中问了也是白问。

“给羽生买衣服我没意见，但是你有钱吗？”田中戴好围巾急匆匆的跟上金博洋，这里可是东京不是他们那个小地方，人那么多，转几个弯就不知道来路，金博洋也没来过几次，走的倒是一副轻车熟路的样子。

“我两年的压岁钱比你从小到大领到的都多。”  
“天总，天总你带我去吃和牛吧？”  
“田中前辈，请您自重。”  
“你小子这个时候就知道说敬语了！”

在东京的这几天，除了第一天羽生考完三个人一起去神社祈福了以外，剩下的几天都是酒店学校两点一线备考，连饭都是金博洋买回来在酒店吃的，金博洋也几乎是一直在酒店陪着羽生，没事就弹弹他的吉他，玩玩手游，有时候羽生抱着他练口语，说着说着就睡着了。

明天是羽生考试最后一天，田中还有另一个大学的考试要考，桌子和床上都摊着书和考卷，田中坐在开着暖气的地上正在解题，金博洋坐在床边把他软皮包里倒出来的东西装进另一个红色的小挎包里，肩上背着微单，穿着嫩嫩的蓝绿色暗线厚外套。

今天东京出了大太阳，室外温度也比较高，金博洋只穿了条浅色的短裤，白色的袜子拉到膝盖下面，羽生穿着酒店的浴衣正盘腿坐在地上帮金博洋绑短靴的鞋带。

“要不还是我陪你去？”本来羽生就不放心金博洋自己出门去车站接宇野，怕他丢了又怕他出事，这里是东京又不是他们仙台那个小地方，到处都是人和车的，还是金博洋昨晚软磨硬泡，趴在他身上喊了好几声‘哥哥’羽生才妥协的，不过这会儿看他穿成这样羽生十分想反悔。

“我们昨晚说好的，你备考，我去接宇野，不可以说话不算话的。”顺着床沿金博洋就滑到了地上，两只脚岔开踩在羽生身后，羽生帮他拉了拉袜子，一副恨不得能把袜子拉到他大腿根的模样，最后徒劳的抓着腿弯往身前一拉，金博洋配合的踩着地抓着羽生肩膀坐到他腿上，羽生的手还摸着他露在外面的腿“再不走我就要迟到了，哥哥。”

羽生真想说那就干脆别去了，让宇野自己打车来，羽生从选定自己专业那天起就明白，不论再怎么不想放手，要不了多久，金博洋还是要学会一个人生活，可是羽生光是去想象一下金博洋一个人的样子，就让他心里发酸，到时候，谁陪在他身边？替代自己的位置，羽生看着金博洋奶白奶白的脸，变声期沙沙的声音透着甜丝丝的尾音，羽生压着心里涌出来的情绪，用力的抱了抱金博洋“自己一个人要小心点。”

松开金博洋的瞬间，羽生感到一股莫名的惶恐，像开启了什么、剪断了什么，那种细微到无法察觉，可你的每一寸细胞都清楚的意识到有什么已经开始了改变，他只能坐在原地放开手，看着金博洋自己开门走出去，他不能去送他，不能帮他打开门，不能目送他穿过又长又窄的走廊消失在拐角尽头，那样就太附有宣布他们结束这种亲密无间的生活模式的仪式感了，羽生看着金博洋冲他挥挥手，他也笑着挥挥手。

至少在春假结束前，他们还能保持现状吧，田中在叫他，羽生没去搭理，他就地一趟完全没了学习的劲头，田中像夏天聒噪的知了在哪里说个不停，‘谁还能把他偷走不成？’，羽生听着这句话内心升起一股悲凉，他有时候真希望金博洋是他亲弟弟，血缘关系是坚不可摧的，是永恒不朽的纽带，是无法割离也绝不会被动摇的。

“田中，我在想我学医到底对不对，谁来照顾天天。”他们的确亲密，因为他们从来没有经历过分离，没有经历过忙碌到没有时间见面，不能在对方最需要的时候出现，静音常接不到的电话，他怕的不是这些发生，而是这些事情发生后带来的改变，这是分手后羽生第一次想起藤本，她如同一个前车之鉴出现在羽生的脑子里，让羽生更加的患得患失。

太多东西能偷走他了——时间、距离，新环境，甚至是夜里牵他回宿舍的手。

“你是担心跟博洋的关系出问题？不至于吧，再说了，你学医不是博洋同意的吗？商量好了的啊，我说你就是想太多，博洋又不是三岁，谁勾勾手指给块糖他就跟着走了，你看我这么多年也没拐成功过，唉，不说了，难受。”田中还真觉得羽生有点多虑了，人与人之间的关系的确脆弱的有时候一句话就能彻底摧毁，如果可以，有多少人想死守一层不变的事物直到自己愿意放手丢弃的那天，在这种不愿意改变的关系里，依赖方往往比被依赖者更加不安，如果依赖者都没有表现出情绪，那只能说明被依赖者的忧虑都是自己想太多，田中猜测，以金博洋的脑子，肯定已经考虑到了羽生会有的顾虑，并且有了自己的打算，他可不觉得金博洋能离得开羽生，想到他俩刚才抱在一起那一幕，田中在心里翻了个白眼“要不你学学我，知道自己学医忙，迟早要断的，我上周主动和慧子分手了。”

“你有女朋友？”羽生吃惊的坐了起来，他看着床另一端跟他穿着同款酒店浴衣的田中，倒是有听他提起过喜欢谁，不过羽生也没记住名字，还以为只是单恋，原来已经在一起了吗？他不是八卦，只是单纯的好奇，他完全不知道。

“你认真的？我们谈了快两年了，你和博洋还去过她的生日派对。”田中说完后面这一句羽生突然想起什么似得的‘哦’了一声，然后认同的点了点头，田中真想把手边的《数学万花筒》合集朝他丢过去，他的记忆节点是不是以金博洋为开启指令存在的？否则其他人都不配有姓名？

普通连锁酒店的房间真的是一点也不隔音，贴在门上偷听的金博洋在确定里面的谈话内容从他身上转移后，他在保洁阿姨警惕的眼神里就差蹦着去电梯间了，刚才羽生抱他的时候他就感觉到羽生不太对劲，他不喜欢泥沙淤泥积在心里的感觉，膈应，可要追问就不是简单几句话就能说清楚的，他只是碰个运气在门口等了等，听完之后，甜丝丝的幸福像苏打水的泡泡在他感官炸开，羽生在意的，归根究底还是他，不是为了别的某某。

东京近两年几乎不下雪了，偶尔飞一场也积不起雪沫，但这不妨碍它的冬季依旧是阴冷潮湿的，哪怕太阳如何晃眼，阴恻恻的风也毫不示弱，金博洋和宇野一人握着一块鲷鱼烧走在街头，烫手的热度让两人指尖都泛出不正常的红，看起来病态又艳丽，他俩不急着回酒店，离天黑还早，在郁文馆附近下了地铁，两人走着去未来的高中里转了一圈。

“宇野，我上次和你说的事，你家里同意了吗？”冒着红豆味的温热白气被金博洋吹散，他咬了一口软腻腻的鲷鱼烧侧头去看宇野，背着双肩包的矮个子小孩摸了摸自己天然卷的头发，一身黑走在金博洋身边，表情揶揄的回看着金博洋。

“你回答我一个问题我就告诉你。”宇野父母都是生意人，赤贷危机那段时间家里忙着公司的事顾不上他，才把他送到仙台爷爷家让老人照顾，宇野考京东的高中大部分原因还是为了回东京跟父母一起生活，原本他是没有打算住校的，他家就在文京区，虽然父母都很忙，但是住在家里还是最好的，不过金博洋上周突然找到他，想让他一起住校，宇野一开始以为他是担心他的病，金博洋性格还是很慢热的，要麻烦新同学他可能很难开口，有他这个熟人在会比较方便，后来宇野自己琢磨了一下，又否定了。

也没多想，金博洋咽下满嘴的红豆点了点头，喉咙吞咽颤动。

“为什么要我陪你住校？我猜到是和羽生前辈有关系，但是猜不到为什么。”金博洋不是会怀抱胆怯而不敢迈步向前的人，也不是守着一个死结不敢剪断的人，能让他思忖再三又付诸行动去做不是他风格的请求，还是跟羽生有关吧。

“别丧气，你猜不到为什么很正常，我也只能大概的猜到一个人的。”‘关系’是这个世界最虚无的东西，它是完全依托和出自人的意识存在的，当两个人在一起时，它才能被具象化，它在什么位置？在羽生的抱他的怀里，在羽生牵他的手上，在他们身体的任何地方，它是什么模样？是羽生笑眯眯的眼睛，是羽生送他的新耳钉，是夏天的暴雨也可以是墙根的蘑菇，脱离了彼此的相处，一个人的时候，要凭何去证明它依旧是存在的？

等待和距离是消磨情感关系的致命毒药。

距离，并不是说物理意义远近，而是隔着一条街也觉得千山万水，是无法平的山海，是迈不过去的沟壑，是星辰之间看似很近却光年遥远的闪烁，人的想象力是具有可怕塑造性的，当彼此的关系发生变化又得不到及时的填满，持续的保持一种分离的状态，衍生的无非是对这段关系的猜疑和不安，金博洋想做的，只是减少这条路上不必要的障碍，他知道，改变是一定的，玫瑰花的玻璃罩子不可能永远罩着，风雨、严寒、狮子的利爪或者喷发的火山都会来的，一个他们也逃不开。

全额奖学金考进郁文馆可不是冲动产物，游说宇野跟他一个学校也不是临时决定的事，他不能控制那些未来的不稳定因素，但他至少能解决羽生现在能想到的忧虑，减少变化，金博洋只是想告诉羽生，如果羽生不能在为他，就换他为羽生。

宇野听着金博洋那一长串话嘴里的鲷鱼烧都忘了咽下去，像被人上了一堂超纲的课，他还在脑子里消化着金博洋说的“知识点”，这一切对他来说有些超过了脑负荷，毕竟他并没有这么深刻又执拗的想要拥有过什么人，现在的人，付出感情时都吝啬，这样毫无保留的孤勇在宇野心里简直是如同在看番，他吁了一口气吞掉鲷鱼烧，冷风让他脑子清明了几分，他冲金博洋摇了摇头一副你丫没救了的无奈。

“为了我，千千万万遍的事他已经做了太多了，现在换我，有问题吗？”白了宇野一眼，金博洋把空掉的袋子揉成一团捏在手心，他并不打算对变化逆来顺受，如果他想羽生了，他就一定要去见他，任性也好，不懂事也罢，哪怕羽生没空理他，他也要待在他身边，当然，前提是羽生是喜欢他这样的。

“没问题，博洋老师，你说什么都对，唉，我会陪你住校的，周末回家住，放心吧。”宇野突然有一种使命感，仿佛他是金博洋未来不可缺少的重要一环，未来啊，金博洋到底想要什么样的未来？和羽生的关系继续这么下去？继续到什么时候？又打算什么时候停止？到羽生结婚还是到他遇到能代替羽生的人？总不能一直这么下去吧，又不是……嗯？宇野的困惑像脱落的齿轮突然被人重新组装咬合在了一起，轻轻一拨转动了起来“博洋，你能接受和别人分享羽生前辈吗？如果不能，你有没有考虑过自己的感情有些偏离轨道了？”

巨大的轰鸣声在金博洋耳边呼啸而过，宇野的话像伸向他秘密窥探的一盏灯。

他有一个无法藏匿的秘密，他期盼着所有人都像他一样，对这个赤裸裸的秘密置若罔闻、熟视无睹，任它蛰于暗处不动声色，就像发霉的老磁带，哪怕有朝一日被人翻出，它也布满了苔藓霉菌变旧消磁，再也没有人能听到里面的内容，而现在，这个秘密还那么鲜活旺盛，只要有人看到了它，谁都会知道它的模样。

金博洋不需要回答，宇野也没有在等他回答，沉默不是一个省略号，而是一个心知肚明的句点。

原以为这次的戛然缄默，能让金博洋很长一段时间都不再想起这个话题，谁都不希望这个秘密发酵，没有人想看到它形成风暴，然而，当宇野窥探到它的时候，它就再也不愿意安于现状，它见到了灯，就想要太阳，它看到了眼睛，就渴望去沦陷，它知道自己能被人发现，就迫不及待的生出皮相，它贪婪的仿佛黑暗深处挣扎的种子，如果有什么能令它野蛮生长，它便会不顾一切，它随时准备探出狡猾的枝条，它危险疯狂，它蠢蠢欲动。

短暂的东京行结束后，宇野暂时留在了东京，其他三个人坐上新干线先回了仙台。

羽生还在等大学成绩的时候，金博洋他们的成绩已经早就出来了，毕业典礼在出成绩后的一周举办，这天天气十分糟糕，受台风影响仙台下午四点过开始下雨时天就黑了，金博洋父母不在，羽生去参加的他的毕业典礼，流程结束那会儿还只是下着小雨，金博洋被同学拉着去聚会，羽生看天还算敞亮，台风也只是路过并不会登陆仙台，羽生就先回了家。

但是没过两个小时天气就骤变，羽生他们这个片区是老房子，一刮风下大雨的就很容易短路断电。

羽生点了两根蜡烛坐在依旧黑漆漆的客厅，大白焦急的在门口来回踱步，雨点砸在阳光房和玻璃窗上跟子弹掉落的金属音似得劈啪作响，风刮得门和落地窗在颤动，雨大的透过玻璃都看不清外面的景物。

裤子里的手机刚一震动羽生就接起了电话，宇野家的司机说已经把金博洋送到了楼梯口，需要他下去接一下，羽生早就穿好了雨衣，他应了几声就把手机丢进沙发里开门跑了出去。

雨水冲刷着滑腻腻的苔藓，路灯因为断电无法亮起，羽生穿着夏天的拖鞋脚被雨冲的冰凉，帽子遮不住被风刮的乱飘的雨，他抓着帽檐透过厚重的雨幕看到楼梯口模糊的人影，车里昏黄的灯光就像是海上船只的灯塔，羽生看到金博洋跟睡着了似得被宇野的司机搂着腰靠在身上，虽然知道对方并没有任何多余的想法，可羽生在看到那一幕就莫名烦躁，他几乎是跳着下去把金博洋从别人怀里抱回自己身边的，羽生充斥着潮湿草腥味的感官在抱到金博洋的瞬间，闻到一股浓烈的酒味，他扫到一眼车里，宇野正翻着肚皮靠在车门上冲他傻笑。

在司机的帮助下羽生把金博洋背回了家里，金博洋身上的一次性雨衣竟然被吹坏了，先把金博洋放在沙发上，羽生接过用防水袋包裹住的礼物袋子，谢了司机才锁好门脱下雨衣挂在衣架上。

金博洋躺在沙发上头发湿哒哒的滴着水，脸上也湿漉漉的，羽生刚走过去金博洋就伸手要他抱，蜡烛灯光下红扑扑的小脸怎么看都是一副醉态，羽生握着他凉凉的手指帮他脱掉了已经坏掉的一次性雨衣，显然这雨衣并没有起到多大的作用，金博洋还是淋了个彻底，不过这会儿停电又停水的，也没办法给他洗澡，羽生只能用毛巾帮他把头发擦了擦。

羽生吹了蜡烛把金博洋抱了起来，窝在他怀里的小孩说不上轻巧倒也远谈不上多重，田中经常开玩笑说他这一身肌肉就是抱着金博洋练出来的，羽生还记得他第一次这么抱金博洋的时候，小孩还有些不乐意，红着脸挣扎了几下差点摔下去才安分，黑暗里羽生看不清金博洋的脸，但他知道，小孩现在的脸依旧是红红的。

没有暖气也没有空调，卧室里淋了雨的身体冷的就像在凛冬，羽生没有点蜡烛，他也不知道为什么，此刻他不希望房间里出现任何照明，窗户没有拉上窗帘，灰暗的光与夜色无异，羽生一件件的脱掉金博洋的衣服，空气骤然变得稀薄，还好他没有点蜡烛，否则那点火光会挣走最后一丝空气，羽生在金博洋长大一点后，就再也没有见过他的赤裸身体，更别说触碰，最少也是隔着一层睡衣，连夏天去河里游泳，金博洋都套着一件白色的背心，羽生摸着湿哒哒的衣摆，手指解开最下面的一颗扣子。

他还没彻底适应黑暗的眼睛看不清眼前的人，脑子里却是金博洋上一个夏天坐在木桥上吃冰棒的画面，湿透的白色背心贴在小孩白嫩的皮肤上，他一只手撑着木桥身体前倾，后背紧贴的湿衣服下，连躯干的弯曲都是好看的弧度，水珠从他的发尾滴下流到后颈，浸进衣服布料里，大片裸露的皮肤被太阳晒得微微泛红，纤细的腰让人很想抱上去。

湿裤子薄薄一层的缠裹着窄窄的胯骨和屁股，从侧面能看到臀部坐在木桥上被挤压的肉感，短裤高高的贴在大腿根，羽生还记得那条裤子是深蓝色的，腿上的水珠和湿漉漉的皮肤在阳光下晶莹闪烁，橙色的冰棒化成水流到金博洋的手背和指尖，羽生知道那是一种怎样的黏腻，让他舌头发痒的想舔掉金博洋手上的甜腻的果味水渍，他看着金博洋伸出肉肉的粉色舌头，柔软的舔着冰棒，当时趴在木桥上的羽生觉得自己一定是被太阳晒晕了头，才会感觉的当时的金博洋充满了性诱惑，而自己看的目眩神迷。

他沉进凉凉的河水里压制着身体里莫名撩起的燥热，羽生认为他是太久没有发泄过，才会盯着自己一手带大的小孩的身体有反应，当天晚上他在浴室发泄了一次，糟糕的是他射出来的瞬间，想的不是女人的身体，而是金博洋胸前顶着棉质白色布料微凸的画面。

那次之后羽生对金博洋一直带着一股愧疚感，甚至可以说是罪恶感，好在发泄过一次之后，他对金博洋的欲望就在也没有出现过，日本人对性总是有一套自己的说辞，羽生也一样，他不认为这样的冲动具备任何情感上的因果关系，他只是恰巧在有性需求的同时，看到了充满性暗示的画面，如果把金博洋换成杂志上的性感女人，他可能也一样会有冲动，是时机问题，而不是对象。

理智告诉他，谁都可以，金博洋不行，这个他一手带大的小孩不应该沾染上任何自己的情色。

可他阻止不了手指在触摸到金博洋皮肤时的颤抖，羽生想他应该修改一点辩词，他会对金博洋有欲望也许还有一点，是他足够有吸引力，少年青涩的身体是充满致命吸引的纯洁，而这种纯洁的表象下处处都透着诱人的小性感。

他还没尝过情欲，他漂亮的身体也还没有被人抚摸，谁来吻他的唇？谁来让他发出第一声哭腔？谁来弄湿他的身体？谁来……进入他。

轰隆一声闷雷让羽生脱轨的意识回到现实，心有余悸的不是这声雷带来的惊吓，而是他无法抑制暧昧的情愫再次占据他身体的不安，大概是脱光了衣服冷，金博洋抓着羽生的手臂就要往他怀里钻，吓得羽生赶紧扯下床上的被子把他裹了起来，羽生压着被角整个人神情有些恍惚的坐在地上，大白叼着一个袋子走到羽生身边放下，羽生缓了口气摸了摸大白的头，是宇野司机给他的袋子，外面那层防水袋进屋后就被羽生扔进了垃圾桶，他打开袋子看了看，房间里光线极差，羽生把袋子里的东西拿出来才看清是一件浴衣。

羽生正要把它收回去，金博洋不知道什么时候从被子里挣脱出一只手，手往前探着应该是在摸羽生，毕竟他现在几乎是什么也看不见的状态，手无意识的抓到浴衣，整个人身体不稳的扑到地上，羽生顾不上自己那些乱七八糟的心思，怕他摔哪儿了，赶紧把人扶起来，金博洋浑身发软的靠在了羽生身上，大半个背赤裸裸的露了出来，羽生触碰到他的皮肤指尖都在发烫，他把人从被子里薅出来，囫囵的给他套上浴衣，艳丽的酒红色浴衣覆盖住让羽生心神荡漾的稚嫩皮肤，竹节棉偏硬的布料裹紧金博洋细瘦的腰，羽生帮他绑好黑色的腰带才伸手进浴衣里，脱掉了湿淋淋的长裤。

“天天，你别乱动，我去点一下蜡烛。”还是需要光，黑暗太容易让人沉迷无谓的温床，它不是，也不应该成为某种暧昧的保护色，他不能任由空想继续主导意识，放纵荒谬的欲望去挑衅底线，他更不能因为黑暗能轻松的把这一切都藏匿在肉眼看不到的界限下，就让这些与金博洋的美好相悖的情感暗自涌动，它们是冬天礁石缝隙成卵的病茧，在光明里，羽生才能及时的发现去清除它们，而不是给它们环境破茧。

眼神有几分醉态迷离的金博洋抓着被子坐在床沿，他的脚冷的都快僵住了，这让他酒醒了不少，除了觉得身体轻飘飘的，头还晕乎乎的以外，意识还算清晰，不过这种状态才是最糟糕的，会做蠢事的往往不是真的喝大的人，而是仗着几分醉意被本能驱使的人，他们能清楚的明白自己在做什么，但就是无法克制内心的需求，也停不下来，要什么就一定要得到，大胆无畏又不知死活，金博洋晃了晃踩在地上的脚“哥哥，我脚冷。”

“天天，别把被子掀开，你会感冒的。”喝醉酒的金博洋声音软软的奶里奶气的，却又不是小时候那种黏糊糊的，而是透着一股撩人的嗲劲，说不清他是在撒娇还是在说胡话，单纯是用这样的声音叫‘哥哥’就让人喉咙发紧，羽生很早之前就做过过敏源检测，他对酒精是完全不能碰的，况且他也还没有成年，他不知道金博洋现在这种状态是醉到了什么程度，他点亮了蜡烛，心里刚松了一口气，但回头看到金博洋的一瞬间，他又恨不得从来没有起过要点一束光的念头，他真恨不得吹灭这一苗火光，可他更怕黑暗里有什么东西会滋生的变本加厉。

“脚冷，身上热。”金博洋的皮肤在酒红色浴衣下显得异常白嫩青涩，青涩到说不出的艳丽，领口开着还露出一点肩膀，火光不够明亮反而让气氛暗昧，卧室里因为床上那一抹红色而变得古怪燥热，羽生喉咙颤动呼吸都变了调，那踩在地上小小的赤裸的双脚像踩在了羽生的心尖，为什么偏偏是红色？缠绵又大胆的红色，热情似火的红色，酒一样的红色，让羽生恍惚心动的红色，能把一个十五岁的小孩变得性感又艳情的红色。

“谁让你喝酒的，你才多大？”羽生深吸了一口气才走过去把金博洋抱到床上，给他重新披上被子也挡住那一身要命的颜色，羽生盘腿坐在床上帮金博洋捂着脚，金博洋的脚比同龄男孩子的都要小，羽生真的觉得他哪里都可爱的不行，连脚都比别人可爱，羽生手贴在冰凉的脚心起了一丝坏心眼的用指腹轻轻扫过，金博洋立刻笑着痒的缩回脚藏进了被子里，看着他的虎牙和亮光下笑起来可爱的脸颊，羽生心里又柔软的一塌糊涂。

金博洋喝了酒的身体被捂的晕晕乎乎的，什么也看不见的他只能听到嘈杂的风雨声，他的心脏在胸腔里越跳越快，这不是个好兆头，金博洋的脚在羽生手里，他被摸的整个人都痒酥酥的，黑暗的世界里感官被无限放大，秘密也逐渐苏醒，在金博洋无法自控的这个夜晚，羽生手指撩拨着他越来越渴望更多的触碰“哥哥，我想……”

羽生没有听清金博洋在说什么，他刚‘嗯？’了一声，金博洋已经收回脚掀开被子朝他爬了过来，头撞到他的胸口，手撑在他腿上，腰微微塌着屁股撅起，这个姿势让他的身体曲线一览无余，羽生想退开一点，金博洋已经抬起了头看着他，眼神迷醉笑容无邪，脖子到肩膀的线条隐在衣领的阴影里，却看的羽生心痒难耐，近在咫尺的脸本来就透着酒气微醺的红，配上他一身酒红色的浴衣，仿佛是还未熟透的果实在引诱着羽生尝上一口，金博洋手搂上羽生的脖子坐在了他腿上“天天，你在干什么？”

“我也不知道。”说完金博洋就眨了眨湿漉漉又醉意朦胧的眼睛，凑上去一口亲上了羽生，像燃起的篝火被人丢进了一块石头，瞬间火星四溅，迸裂炸开，两人皆是一阵颤抖，嘴唇贴上后金博洋一点也没有犹豫，他舌头钻进羽生的嘴里胡乱的搅弄，呼吸紊乱的扭着腰在羽生腿上蹭着，他肉肉的小舌头缠着羽生的舌头急切的吻着。

这不对，羽生心里电光火石跳的炸着，他一边吮吸舔弄着金博洋柔软的小舌头，一边告诉自己这样做是不对的，推开他，羽生你必须推开他，羽生的手握住金博洋的腰，本意是要推开他的，可握上的那一刻，意识到自己能掌控金博洋的感觉让他兴奋的难以自持，金博洋也配合的发出了一声甜腻绵长的呻吟，不知道是喝了酒还是本来就湿软的舌头在羽生嘴里吻得更狠，可是舌尖软软的被羽生推着一下就顶回了他自己嘴里。

比贴在的一起的身体更灼热的是两人脊椎后窜上头顶的情欲，呼吸急促的从两人起伏的胸膛被挤压而出，越吻越逼真，越吻越火热，羽生手从金博洋的腰滑到少年的臀部，手隔着粗硬的布料揉捏着肉感饱满的屁股，呼吸加重，金博洋抬起一点腿，拉高浴衣的衣摆，释放出他被束缚的双腿，酒后无力的双腿打着颤又跌回羽生腿上。

金博洋搞不明白羽生是在吻他还是在欺负他，有力的舌头抵着他像被酒精浸泡后软任人摆布的舌头在口腔里蹂躏，金博洋吞咽着津液自己动手拉扯着限制他更大胆动作的腰带，他听着嘴里的水声和羽生的呼吸，感官的刺激让他内裤里的性器有了反应。

他从来没有尝过真正的情欲，也没有跟人接过吻，更没有想过要像这样打开腿在另一个人身上勃起求爱，羽生给他的一切都超出了他可承受的范围，他一开始只是想单纯的接个吻，谁知道舌头完全不受控制的就伸进了羽生的嘴里，再然后他就彻底无法思考了，对与不对已经彻底被酒后放纵的欲望抛之不顾，他要羽生给他更多，让他更加的意乱情迷，最好能把他按进被子里，做一些更加过分罪恶的行为。

羽生的手钻进衣摆顺着柔韧单薄的后腰摸到背脊，最后一把抓住金博洋脆弱的后颈，手指暧昧的摩挲着细腻的颈侧皮肤，小孩说不上痒还是有感觉了，瑟缩了一下肩膀，羽生舌尖翘起撩了一下敏感的上颚粘膜，金博洋眼神更加迷离湿润，羽生啃了一口小孩肉肉的嘴唇，吻上了漂亮且毫无防备露出的脖子，他舔着还不明显的喉结，金博洋抓着他的肩膀往后仰着头，大胆又热情的引诱着羽生继续侵犯他。

湿热的舌头沿着胸口白嫩的皮肤往下，羽生想到了湿透的白色棉背心下那诱人的凸起，小小的，把单薄的布料顶出褶痕，羽生搂着金博洋的腰，鼻尖顶开衣襟，他借着火光看着胸前那颗粉嫩的乳粒，它就像曾经臆想的那样挺立着，小小一粒，羽生舌尖犹豫的轻轻碰了一下，湿软冰凉的触碰让身体燥热的金博洋下意识躲开，敏感的乳头连他自己都不会故意去碰，羽生埋头咬着他娇嫩的乳晕，舌尖缠着乳尖吮吸，金博洋受不了这种陌生又疯狂的快感，性器在平角内裤里肿胀的撑开一点内裤边缘“哥哥……哥哥…啊！摸…唔——摸摸我……”

羽生一边啃咬着让他性欲高涨的乳粒，一边压着金博洋的屁股坐在自己已经勃起的性器上，羽生听着金博洋在酒精作用下嗲的冒奶泡的呻吟，不经想问他到底醉没醉，可他的嘴含着金博洋的乳头并不想放开，羽生搂着金博洋腰的手重重的揉了几把细瘦的腰，撑在床上把金博洋整个人压进了堆在床头的被子里，羽生趴在他身上继续蹂躏着涨红的乳尖，一只手摸着金博洋柔软的小腹钻进了他的内裤里。

手刚握住已经溢出精液的阴茎，金博洋贴在床上的腰就立刻弹了起来，分开踩在两侧的腿难耐的蹬着脚下的床单和浴衣衣摆，红色的布料从他的膝盖顺着大腿滑下，细白的双腿绷出漂亮的线条，脚尖绷直踮着脚后跟抖着，金博洋咬着手指，另一只手从宽大的袖口伸出抓着头顶的被子，像摇摇欲坠的人抓住悬崖上最后一根树枝。

少年的身体根本经不住直接的触摸，这样的情欲和快感已经远远超出了他青涩的性需求，况且对方是羽生，心理的极大满足已经足够他濒临发泄，羽生的手整个握住他的阴茎路撸动，流出来的精液沾了他一手发出羞耻的水声，金博洋又兴奋又困，哭着想快点结束这一切又希望它永远都不要结束，羽生像要把他的娇气的乳珠磨破了，又痛又痒“嗯……呜——”

羽生受不了他这种故意克制的声音，手粗鲁的套弄着小孩的性器，想逼他叫出声，可金博洋初尝情欲的身体没几下就射了，精液射到小腹和酒红色的浴衣上，发泄后的身体陷进被子里，因为高潮整个人都在抖，醉态染上情色的小孩躺在夜晚艳丽的浴衣上，含苞待放的诱人却是满身的稚嫩，羽生看着眼前的画面就像一桶凉水把他淋了个透。

金博洋喝醉了撒酒疯，他怎么敢跟着一起疯！

这一刻羽生的内心充斥的不是后悔也不是内疚，而是一股难以言喻的害怕，害怕于他竟然不为此感到羞愧，他的所作所为已经够的上犯罪了，可他的心理却一点愧怍的痕迹都找不到，甚至在他的内心深处生出一丝吊诡的侥幸，是他吻了这个宝贝，是他用手让自己的宝贝射了出来，羽生一拳砸向了床头的墙，他不明白自己怎么能以如此卑劣的心态继续想下去，手骨上传来的痛感让羽生冷静了一些，金博洋已经晕晕欲睡的闭上了眼睛，羽生抓了两把头发下床拿过卫生纸帮金博洋擦着身上的精液。

整个过程羽生都胶着在道德和欲望的矛盾里，他厌恶自己还兴奋的下身又无法克制这种兴奋，他的手小心翼翼的避开金博洋的皮肤，擦干净那些白浊的体液，羽生帮小孩换了干净的内裤，重新给小孩穿好浴衣，一点一点抹去今晚疯狂过的痕迹，可羽生的内心却一点也没有感到轻松，他抱着已经睡着的金博洋，忍着渴望发泄的下身肿胀的痛感，直到金博洋睡熟才把他放回床上。

一般来说在金博洋看不见的状态下，羽生是不会让他一个呆在房间的，哪怕他睡着了，但是现在羽生根本没办法再在这间房间里待下去，要不是金博洋在，他真想打开窗户让狂风暴雨吹散这满房间甜腻的情欲气息，拿上金博洋换下来的衣裤，羽生把它们一股脑的扔进楼下没有电不能运作的洗衣机里，走进黢黑的客厅，他一头倒进沙发里裹着毯子半天没动静，大白伸着头过去嗅了嗅，被羽生抓住一顿搓“都怪你把袋子叼给我。”

羽生现在的心情比外面的天气还糟糕，无论他从什么角度来看待今天发生的事，都无法得到能令他信服的解释，他从来不认为自己喜欢男生，他也从来没有对别的男性产生过欲望，无论年纪大小，他和藤本谈恋爱的时候并没有做过，他很少和藤本独处，更没有过这样的气氛，暧昧的仿佛整间房间的空气都尽数燃烧，稀薄的让他大脑缺氧到丧失理性，没有哪一刻能让羽生像现在这样的迷惘，他得把理智找回来，无论他能不能想明白今晚的事，他都得保持理智，他不理智的下场是他差点上了才十五岁的金博洋。

他还那么小，他甚至喝醉了，他没有一点意识，更没有任何的抵抗能力，他完全不知道自己在做什么，比起对金博洋做了什么，趁虚而入这一点更让羽生耿耿于怀，这种行径比行为本身更加的恶劣。

羽生躺在沙发上想了很多，从生理需求到他为什么会对金博洋产生欲望，也乱七八糟的想着谁给他喝的酒，又是谁送了他浴衣，连趴在地上的狗和自然天气他也责怪了一番，但根源回到他自己身上，他却始终捕捉不到致命的结症是什么，是他对金博洋过度的保护欲感到不安而生出的占有欲吗？因为没有血缘建立牢不可破的至死方休的关系，所以他在感到威胁的时候，本能急迫的想要建立另一种更深入的关系？哪怕是以一种不理智、缺陷又病态扭曲的关系。

羽生不解的是自己到底要的是什么关系，他从来没有质疑过自己的性取向，他喜欢女生的裙摆下的大腿，也喜欢衬衣下挺起的胸部，这让羽生进入了一个死循环，他要走出来只能试着去不断的排除每一次分析的可能性，就像福尔摩斯说过的‘排除所有的不可能，剩下的那个即使再不可思议，那也是实事。’，可是羽生并没有福尔摩斯那样精密的大脑，况且就算是福尔摩斯也有弄不明白的，譬如黄赤交角，譬如人的感情，所以尽管羽生很努力了，可他也没有得到最后的定论，他对金博洋的感情太过庞杂，细枝末节的去微渺分析也不是一时半会就能有结果的。

羽生不想只是寻找一个最没有冲击性最浅薄的结论来做借口，他隐隐有些意识到在自己心底深处有什么呼之欲出，羽生无法确定那是什么，在前车之鉴的当下，他不愿意再去接受过多陌生的情愫来干扰他，但他又不能忽略它的存在，不能无视真实去断言今天的行为，逃避从来不是他的风格，他可以一整晚坐在这里思考答案。

只是无论如何，他都不希望再发生这样的状况，他不能因为太过宝贝这个小孩，就偏激的想要占有他。

怀里的噗桑被他捏到变形，羽生还沉浸在自我批判和怀疑中，他想他应该在进大学后抓紧时间谈一个女朋友，不能再把过分的性需求转移到金博洋的身上，一想到金博洋羽生就担心，如果他睡醒了记得发生过什么，自己应该怎么解释？或许连解释的必要都没有，小孩把自己当变态了怎么办？虽然他的行为本来就无异变态，他现在才感到后怕，失去金博洋是羽生根本不敢想象的，他正在焦虑的搓着脸，大白突然耳朵立起跑向楼梯，楼上也同时传来金博洋的声音。

“羽生？”

金博洋睡了没一会就醒了，说实话他现在头痛嗓子痒的觉得自己就像干涸的沙地，摸了摸身边没有羽生，他立刻坐了起来，之前发生的事他还隐约记得一些，不过他还真不确定有多少是真的，多少是他喝多了自己虚构的，但他记得那个吻是自己主动的，想到这里金博洋整个人都缩进了被子里，空虚的黑暗他无处躲藏，臊出一张红扑扑的脸，之后的事他就不知道真实与否了，他捂着自己发烫的脸掀开被子，碰到胸口某个部位刺痒的感觉让他轻呼出声。

他知道羽生现在应该不在房间里，不过金博洋还是小声的叫了羽生，并没有得到回应。

还好窗外的风雨刮的像要摧毁这个世界一样狂躁，压过了他的惊喘，否则他就不止是红个耳朵尖这么简单了，什么也看不见的金博洋没法扯开衣襟用眼睛去确认那里是不是被羽生爱过，他坐在黑暗里，耳边凌乱的击打声一点点被他的心跳盖过，金博洋手指怯生生地探进衣襟里，一瞬间他不清楚他是要触碰自己的身体，还是触碰那个已经猖狂到不知羞耻的秘密。

才轻轻碰到一点，他就敏感又害羞的把手抽了出来，他攥紧衣襟试图压抑快要把他胸腔撞破的跳动心脏，他感到自己每一根肋骨都被撞击的生疼，像什么剧烈的、来势汹汹的、膨胀生长的，无法在囿于他小小的身体里的巨大的情感在挣扎着想要展示自己成熟的模样，它不再只是一个虚无的影子，它是被号角唤醒的骑士、是长夜的繁星、是撼动大地的第一束雷火，是金博洋再也无法藏匿的最真实的自己。

但他很快冷静了下来，他太了解羽生了，这一切对羽生而言也许并不像他现在这样轻快、坦然又餍足。

是他先打破两人之间微妙的关系的，是他伸出了贪婪的手，不知满足的向羽生索取自己想要一切，就像小时候他伸出手，羽生就会递来糖果，只要他不把手缩回去，羽生就会一直往他手里放上糖果，五光十色的玻璃糖纸堆积在他捧不住的手心里，直到没有更多的可以再给金博洋，羽生歪头看着他笑了一下，霎时间记忆里所有的糖纸都在他手心窸窣作响，化作一捧燃烧的火焰，烧的比记忆中的太阳还耀眼、还惊心动魄。

金博洋一点也不喜欢他是被羽生养大的这个说法，羽生也没比他大多少，他更喜欢定义他们是一起长大的，但就算只是差了三岁，羽生也赞同着前者，大概真的是年龄带来的心理差距吧，金博洋要小一些，所以他总在追赶，在身后的人总是希望距离能缩小的，而站在羽生的角度，可能哪怕他只是小三个月，也不会改变他之于羽生的心理定位，在羽生心里，他应该永远都是一个数得清窗外雨滴却数不清手中红豆的小孩。

金博洋紧紧地握着自己的手告诉自己，无论羽生是什么态度他都不需要太在意，他们本来就不应该在这样什么也没弄清，也没任何的情感缓冲递进的关系里发生关系，被荷尔蒙支配欲望一定让羽生现在十分的懊恼和慌乱，他可能会觉得是他在侵犯自己，现在正沉浸在罪恶感里不知所措，金博洋突然就很想抱抱羽生，很想羽生就在他身边。

他光着脚踩到地上，没有暖气的房间太冷了，冷的金博洋一个激灵，羽生的卧室不大，地上永远都收拾的干干净净的，就怕金博洋在看不到的时候下地会硌到脚，他对羽生的卧室还是很熟悉的，贴着房间的墙就走到门口，脚像踩在结了冰的河面，刺骨的冷，也不知道羽生还在不在屋里，他叫了一声‘羽生’，双手试图在黑暗里摸索到楼梯的扶手。

他不知道这一幕看的羽生心惊胆战，可又怕出声音吓到金博洋，羽生直接翻过沙发背冲上楼梯，大白赶在他之前挡住了金博洋脚下的楼梯台阶，确认他不会踩空羽生才敢出声，他在金博洋身上总是过分小心“天天，很危险的，你叫我我能听见的，不要在看不见的时候自己下楼。”

“你没回答我，我以为你不在。”看不见羽生让金博洋无法从语气里判断羽生的情绪，他用干哑的声音说着试探的话，但他心里真正在意的只有一点，就是羽生没有第一时间问他冷不冷，肺里呼吸着周围仿佛能冰冻三尺的冷空气，他恍惚间觉得羽生变成了冬天的一片冷铁，让他想一想就脚底发凉。

“我一直都在，外面这么大的雨，我能去哪里。”羽生看着他在黑暗里暗红色的浴衣，心底一丝胆怯仓皇掠过，隔着一阶楼梯，羽生突然感觉曾经那个不管不顾在夜里狂奔向金博洋的自己，彻底的隐入黑暗的密林，再也回不来了，他为他不合时宜的欲望和不理智的行为付出了代价，他知道，这些代价远远不够，但足够掏空他心里那份从小庇护珍视的单纯，他说着漂亮的话，手却不敢再碰金博洋，不能是他先伸出手，否则那样就太狡猾了，他做了错的事，他无法开口请求原谅，他想要再触碰他，无论哪种意义，都应该先得到金博洋的同意。

“我想喝水。”金博洋告诉自己，不要急，‘群星不怕显得像萤火那样’，他们都需要时间去转变这段关系，让该留下的留下，该消弭的消弭，烫贴繁芜也磨合延续，而且他们都还需要再长大一点，到一个羽生无法用数字来擅自断定他们之间情感的年纪，他现在应该珍惜羽生的‘小心翼翼’和‘有所顾虑’，这些都是羽生在温柔、认真的爱着他的证据，他得勇敢点，否则会让羽生愈加的不敢向前，金博洋往前伸出手，这个过程比他想象的难，心里的也是前所未有的忐忑。

“宝贝，你至少应该把鞋穿上。”羽生握住金博洋的手比他意识还急迫，他抓着小孩冰凉的手，再也顾不上那些累赘的患得患失，金博洋向他伸来的手，无形中拨开了羽生心上堆了一地的碎石砾，那些尖锐的棱角被他冰凉却柔软的手全都抹去，让羽生得以喘息，他以最亲昵的称呼叫他，仿佛是要配得上金博洋的那双还愿意向他寻求温存的手。

羽生搂着小孩的后背和腿弯，娴熟的把他抱了起来，他看着金博洋快没入黑暗那双小小的脚，它太凉了，只有踩在自己滚烫的心上，才能捂暖吧。

“没找到，我看不见，你又不在。”金博洋已经很久很久没有说过这样的话了，因为这句话听起来像变相的无理要挟，甚至是一种博同情的低劣筹码，自己用越轻描淡写的语气讲出来，羽生越心疼，可现在却不得不说，打破一段持久的关系去塑造另一种关系，本来就充满着未知的危险，他不能放任羽生把今天的事定义为一场无法挽回的错误，而对接触自己进退维谷，金博洋想要他始终记得一点，那就是自己的病，依赖成癖的早就不是光，而是他。

把金博洋放回床上羽生下楼去给他倒了热水，水有些烫，金博洋握着杯把，捧着杯子小口小口的喝着，不管是他的捧着杯子的动作还是他喝水鼓着嘴的样子，在羽生眼里都是可爱至极的，他是暴雨天冷硬色彩下如糖似蜜的温软，金博洋之前说的话落在他心头反倒让他感到心安，撒娇的语气里连那一抹责备都撒了糖粉似得甜，他暖着金博洋的脚，偶尔的，手会像枷锁一样握着金博洋的脚踝，他偏执的喜欢金博洋身上这些看起来薄弱的部位，无所谓这层充满欺骗性的甜腻糖粉下是刀锋还是薄冰，他想好好的保护这个人，避免自己再犯错。

风刮的窗户摇晃作响，但这不打扰金博洋像沉于宇宙的一颗小星球安睡在羽生怀里，也不影响羽生如同广袤的宇宙怀抱他偏爱的沉星，浴衣裹得并不严实，厚厚的被子里，他和羽生的脚叠在一起，漫长的雨夜里，不止是他们的脚，还有他们的脆弱、意识和爱，也叠在了一起。

直至很久以后，金博洋还记得这个夜晚。

秋季是金博洋不怎么喜欢的一个季节，它就像一个夏季的模仿者，除了它带来的金色。

整个九月都快结束了，天气还是闷的厉害，羽生早就习惯了来自俄罗斯的药理学课教授怪异的日语发音，他握着噗桑笔帽的中性笔慢条斯理的记着笔记，现在是下午三点，窗帘紧闭的阶梯教室里大部分人都显得懒洋洋的，羽生眼睛瞄了一下右边，拿手肘撞了一下已经睡的开始打呼的金色头发外国人，他是羽生的室友兼同学，复读了3年才考上东大的乌兹别克斯坦人戈米沙，戈米沙整个人都睡懵了，醒过来稀里糊涂的就站了起来，他还以为下课了。

“你们知道我一向不喜欢形式性的教学，对你们来说，提问回答这种模式只能帮助你们记忆而不是推动思考，不过戈米沙这么积极，就来谈谈瘢痕组织吧，我们正好讲到这里，或许你在梦里已经学习到了。”转动着油性笔的笔帽，教授揶揄的看着戈米沙，戈米沙脑子还没转起来，连他的话都没听清楚，教授敲了敲讲台让他坐下“看在你让其他快进入梦里的人打起了精神的份上，这次就放过你，羽生，你介意起来回答一下吗？”

“教授，我能坐着回答吗？”羽生看了看自己的腿，羽生有些为难的冲一脸‘我看穿了一切’的教授回答道，他不是不愿意站起来，他现在是真没法站起来，这会儿轮到戈米沙撑着胳膊偷偷笑他了。

“如果你弟弟愿意从睡你腿上变成坐起来假装听课，我还是很欢迎他的，毕竟这间教室里有没有他，都不会影响到我的薪酬问题，但是你分给了他太多的注意力，别总低头去看他的睡脸，把他叫起来。”他是大三才开始给这一批学生讲课的，羽生让他印象深刻的除了过分优秀以外，还有很大一部分原因是他那个明明已经高三，成天一下课就跑来‘陪读’的夜盲症弟弟，导致很多老师都以为他弟弟是旁听的学生，只有普鲁申科观察到这个学生并不是来上课的，后来闲聊问过了羽生，普鲁申科才了解金博洋的情况，因为金博洋病的特殊性，他即使知道不是他的学生，也没有赶过金博洋，看着金博洋坐起来还打着哈欠，普鲁申科叫了他一声“博洋，现在天还没有黑。”

“教授，中国有句谚语叫做我闭上眼睛就是天黑，所以从哲学角度来说，天有没有黑是可以取决于自身的。”摸着自己脸上睡出来的压痕，金博洋作为一个高中生习惯的站起来回答老师的问题，态度很端正，不过说的话就不是那么回事了。

“谚语？嗯哼，我大概也有听过，是这么发音的对吧，我闭上眼睛就是天黑。”普鲁申科捏着耳麦直接用中文唱了出来，金博洋挠了挠头发赶紧坐了下去，乖巧的双手放在桌子上撑着下巴，普鲁申科笑着摇了摇头继续接着刚才的内容往下讲，他不能让这点事占去太多的篇幅，这对其他还在听课的同学不公平。

大概就摆了三秒姿态，金博洋的脑袋就转了九十度盯着羽生，羽生看了他一眼就专心的听课去了，金博洋一个人不知道傻乐什么，撑着脑袋就那么看着羽生的侧脸，对面的窗户没有关上，风费力的把厚重的绒布窗帘吹开一丝罅隙，金沙一样的阳光穿透空气和尘埃，被翻动的窗帘边缘扭曲的投射在半空，这样的场景，金博洋已经看了快三年了。

他跑羽生大学跑的越勤，说明他们之间的关系越让金博洋不安。

之所以上高三了金博洋还能这么悠闲，主要是他对自己要考的大学胸有成竹，要达到东京艺术大学音乐部的偏差值对他来说并不是什么难事，他在学业上面，是那种不需要花费太多时间和精力，就能比大多数人优秀的聪明人，总之比起羽生枯燥沉重的医科生生活，金博洋在高中的小日子过得不要太舒服。

从小时候第一次接触吉他架子鼓开始，金博洋就有一个乐队梦，乐器很酷，音乐很酷，这会让他也很酷，不过那个时候，金博洋觉得这个梦只限于学校社团那间旧部活室，他的吉他，宇野的架子鼓，真凛的钢琴，唯一可惜的是空缺了三年没有合适人选的主唱，小孩子小打小闹的也算搞了个电声乐队的简易版，就这么一直坚持到了同一所高中。

金博洋因为眼睛的问题，晚上的娱乐基本是不存在的，不过凭着记忆拨弦却是不需要眼睛的，初三那会儿羽生为了能考进东大，忙的几乎没有时间陪他，他就和部活的朋友聚在一起开始学乐理知识，也会把一些半成品作品传到niconico和YouTube上，看的人并不多，不过丝毫没有打击到他们的热情，不可否认，当下社会，能排解人的情绪又能使人情绪化的，除了烟酒以外，音乐是不可或缺的，不仅仅是听的人，创作者和演奏者也一样感同身受。

金博洋、宇野和真凛有着一样的优缺点，都是属于乐感很好但是嗓子不行的类型，能唱，不过声音没有特色，音域也窄，一点也不抓耳，这个国中就空缺的主唱位置直到进入高一下学期，才被一个叫友野一希的同级生填补上。

友野刚来乐队想试主唱的时候，真凛看他唯唯诺诺，说话声音细的都快听不见，一进门还面红耳赤的说话还结巴，当时就戴上耳机躺长凳上闭眼不去看他，他们的目的是组一支电声摇滚乐队，友野怎么看也不像会唱摇滚的，心想铁定没戏，金博洋出于性格问题不好意思直接拒绝他，就让宇野给他架了麦，刚通上电金博洋调着木吉他问他要唱什么，他缩着肩膀腼腆的回一句“再教育。”

当时宇野和金博洋的表情前所未有的同步，不过还是本着不能伤害这样一个内向的人脆弱的心灵为行善原则，没有拒绝他，金博洋换了电吉他和宇野鼓点合上，这首歌他们上周才排练过，还是很熟悉的，看着友野握着话筒深呼吸的用脚笨拙地踩着节拍，有些滑稽的画面，可金博洋总觉得跟他刚进部活室的气质不太一样，至于哪里不一样，大概是眼睛里的神情变了吧。

直到友野开口他们才知道自己错的有多离谱，他们敢打赌全校再也没有一个人比友野更适合他们乐队的主唱了，用金博洋当时的话来说就是‘得劲儿’，友野唱完《再教育》后，他们三跟捡了宝似得面面相觑都快哭了，后来，他们陆陆续续换了好几种曲风，友野都以超纲的表现唱完了每一首歌，真凛那晚就差把友野捧在手心生怕他跑了，有了友野的加入，他们乐队在SNS发的翻唱作品关注度也跟着起来了。

高二的时候，金博洋和真凛合作写的流行摇滚原创自作曲《星降之夜》录制好后，他们去美术部花钱请同学帮他们画了PV，又让他们追星会后期的同学本乡理华做了PV的后期动画，传到niconico不到五天就进了音乐区第三，歌词除了最后三句是金博洋写的以外，其他都是真凛写的，歌曲的故事大纲就是以羽生和金博洋为雏形的创作，作曲是宇野和金博洋一块弄的，谁也没想到第一支原创曲能意外爆火。

这首歌的成品总的来说还是非常稚嫩的，结构简单，算不上成熟的作品，可因为它的旋律和歌词太直指戳人心，好几句记忆点歌词托起它的是极度动人的曲调灵魂，友野歌声对情绪的把控释放也是绝对加分的，从一开始的温柔、细腻和小甜蜜，到副歌随着鼓点激烈的冲击绝望，在由钢琴和吉他过渡，直至钢琴逐渐的淡出，剩下友野充满故事性的声线和金博洋寂寥的吉他在对话，最后友野的歌声也消失，吉他孤孤单单的颤弦也随之戛然而止，没有任何的矫揉造作，《星降之夜》像一把开满玫瑰的甜美尖刀，温柔残忍的刺在每一个为爱所困的人身上。

—— **已经看不到夜晚了，为什么还要记得一颗星的光，是如何点燃过我。**

这首歌最初只有视频版本，后来请求他们出音频上传音乐网站方便下载和在线收听的评论太多，他们就花钱租了个临时录音棚，又花钱请了后期重新录制了《星降之夜》的音频，下载率让他们没过多久就接到了第一份盈利合作，是一个小型游戏公司请他们唱主题曲，钱不多，拿到手后他们凑一块又自己往里添了添，在第二年买了一套录音设备，本乡和她的朋友仓桥成了乐队的专属后期，而给他们和游戏公司搭线的是艺大毕业生高桥大辅，之前是在NOT娱乐公司做艺人助理，现在辞了工作成为了金博洋他们乐队的经纪人。

高二的春假他们传了第二首词曲原创曲《幻花》，听曲名就知道是一首催泪良曲，很多人都以为是真凛写的，看视频才知道是宇野的词曲，这首曲子刚发表就被歌手Anon看中买走了一次演唱会演唱的版权，这首歌也是他们在SNS外，第一次被人熟知的歌，不过年底数据出来时，各大网站他们的歌热度最高的还是第一首《星降之夜》，不过托Anon的福，《幻花》被她翻唱之后，他们的受众面变广，商业活动也跟着增多了起来，漫展、路演和清吧时常会邀请他们。

只是从高三开始，他们更倾向跑地下乐队和小型音乐节，在签约的地下乐队俱乐部Never Enough，他们还遇到了其他学校的韩国贝斯手车俊焕的加入，地下乐队的形式可以让他们尝试更多的曲风，自由度也更加的宽松，金博洋喜欢抱着吉他坐在高脚凳上弹《All of the Stars》，但他更喜欢抖着腿在人群里弹《Maps》，最高殿堂是AC/DC当年河床演唱会上的《Highway to hell》那种氛围。

最近他们才正式命名了乐队名字，为了名字这事他们讨论了无数次，不是金博洋选择困难症，就是真凛嫌弃难听，拉拉扯扯两年间换来换去也没结果，要不是宇野拦着，金博洋拍桌子就能决定他们乐队干脆叫‘羽生’好了，虽然最后乐队名字并不是‘羽生’也不是‘雨声’更不是‘余生’这些中文谐音梗，不过叫小罗密欧跟前者也没差几毫厘，他们的乐队名字最后成了一个狗粮的名字，唯一知情的宇野想哭，这是羽生写小论文投稿给国外教授用的ID。

金博洋弄乐队那些事羽生都知道，不过也只是知道，他每天教室图书馆宿舍三点一线的，周末睡饱起来也没有出门的欲望，写写作业和报告，在看看文献时间很快就过去了，周末金博洋有空会在他宿舍住下，他写论文，金博洋躺在小阳台戈米沙买的躺椅里弹吉他，有时候是尤克里里，吸引羽生的是金博洋在看不见的夜晚总是快乐的像小精灵一样的灵魂，而对面女生宿舍楼的女生被吸引的理由，无非是多巴胺在作祟，他宿舍二楼的小阳台不知不觉成了金博洋的个人舞台，还发生过有女生从楼下给他扔花的事件。

当他意识到金博洋已经到了藏不住的魅力年纪时，羽生莫名心里一空，他还是时不时会想起暴风雨夜那晚的场景，酒红色的浴衣在他身下，如同一片厚重的阴影散开，至今也还笼罩着羽生，当时让他停下的，是道德之下过于分明的界限，如今随着金博洋的成年，界限已经消失殆尽，偶尔的，回忆起那个夜晚，羽生也会无意识的把自己的思想推至危险的境地，他对金博洋的感情，越来越像结着厚厚一层冰的河面下看不见的暗流。

结束了病理课，羽生和戈米沙把金博洋送到了教学楼门口，接下来还得赶着去实验室上下一节课，而金博洋的乐队今天还有演出也要回去准备。

这三年他们一直都这样，紧巴巴的抠着时间在见面，医学院因为课程多也紧，为了方便医科生换教室的路上少耽误时间，所以医学院是东大后来单独修建的一片院区，车是可以直接开到每个教学楼下的，不像别的院区是禁止进入教学区的，金博洋刚走出大楼抱怨天气太热，就看到楼梯下高桥的商务车已经在等他了。

忘了在哪里看过一句话，无论你在忙，都别忘了给你爱的人一个拥抱和一句‘我爱你’。

金博洋站在矮一截的台阶搂着羽生的脖子，微微踮脚的背影乖的车里的高桥被萌一脸，羽生闻着金博洋头发甜淡的草莓味，把怀里的人抱的更紧，他喜欢的人身上是他喜欢的味道，温温热热的体温透过薄薄的T恤烫贴赤裸的皮肤摩擦时，心上躁动的褶皱。

戈米沙叉着手一脸嫌弃的看着奶甜奶甜的金博洋，听说他们俱乐部这一周的主题是枪花魅影，金博洋却故意穿了一身像草莓牛奶里泡出来的小甜心一样来见羽生，真的也是够够的，他可见过那个在俱乐部酷的让他以为认错人的金博洋，戈米沙敲了敲手腕上的表，无声的提醒金博洋再抱下去他们上课就要迟到了，金博洋朝他吐了吐舌头才松开羽生。

金博洋坐进车里和高桥一起挥手跟羽生拜拜，刚拉上车门，金博洋就脱了T恤换演出服，不知道第多少次了，他还是没能开口邀请去看他们乐队的演出，总觉得说出来羽生一定会拒绝他，这几年羽生对他的生活一直保持着一种微妙的距离，是一种明明在亲密接触，彼此之间却横亘着什么看不见的隔阂，把他们硬生生的划分开界限，就像四维空间穿越一样，哪怕身体重合，实际两个人隔着遥远的距离，唯一相同的，只有这个让他们重合的不同时间的重叠空间，金博洋脱掉裤子泄气的倒进座椅里，抬起腿踢掉裤子，高桥看了一眼后视镜，习以为常的摇摇头。

连接两栋教学楼的走廊爬满了藤蔓植物，紫藤花这个季节已经谢了，只剩下干瘪冗杂的萎缩枯藤长长的吊了着，风一吹就脆弱的被折断落了一地，踩在上面脆生生的发出‘咔嚓咔嚓’的声音，所有人都行急急忙忙的在往各个教室奔走，戈米沙快步跟在羽生后面，还有心思去揪掉一串卷曲的枯枝，他拿枯枝戳了戳羽生的脖子“我们下课了去Never Enough看天天的演出吧？”

“你外科A1都做完了？”打掉戳的他脖子痒痒的枯条，羽生按了电梯等着，倒不是他不想去，怎么说比较合适呢，他不太愿意去看到金博洋受人追捧的画面，那种感觉会让他的理智拎不清状况的去羡慕，所有人都可以在嗨翻天的氛围里借助多巴胺的冲动对金博洋示爱，那些漂亮可爱的女孩子们，她们只需要高举双手这么简单，就能毫无保留的释放自己的欲望，那在羽生眼里看起来就像是一种炫耀，任何一个陌生的女人，都能在台下找到肤浅的借口，坦坦荡荡的为金博洋疯狂，也许还有不少的男人。

“又不急，我知道你早就做完了，你是大佬嘛，啧，跟你说正事你又转移话题，反正我们明早没课，一起去看看呗。”戈米沙有时候还真不喜欢羽生的理智，每个人都生了一颗柔软的心，太过偏执的克制，为了某种目的，以一个违心的原则去把握精准的刻度，什么决断都权衡利弊真的有必要吗？如果一个人只剩下理智，什么事都完全依赖理智去判断，那他该是个多坚锐又冰冷锋利的人啊，直刺爱他的人敏感的心脏“我说羽生，你知道天天是个很柔软的人吧，你有时候理智的像把刀，很伤人的。”

“那是因为你不知道我在被情感支配理智的时候，差点都做了什么。”走进电梯羽生做了个让他住嘴的手势，示意这个话题到此结束，在欧美那样政治正确的国家，「同性恋」都不是完全平等化的，更何况是日本，现实生活中的大多数人的素养、眼界和意识是在普世价值观的熏陶下成型的，羽生不怕自己的性取向如何，他怕的是金博洋偏向亚文化边缘，他可以看着金博洋吃苦受累，也可以看着金博洋为了梦想背负压力舆论，可他不能接受金博洋因为「同性恋」这种不是理由的理由而受罪，羽生明白自己的感情，他也知道金博洋的感情，但是他却不盼望有一个结果。

“算我多嘴吧，我是不知道你做了什么，但我知道天天肯定巴不得你做下去，跟你比起来，别的在他心里都不是个事，对了，问你一句，你知道天天他们乐队叫什么吗？”耸了耸肩戈米沙表示他不会再多说什么，金博洋对羽生的感情瞎子也能看出来了，不只是他，连他们教授普鲁申科都知道，有一次他去交补考的作业，教授还问过他，毕竟两个男人都这么大了，没点超乎寻常的关系，谁受得了这么黏糊，可他们让人浑身不得劲儿的是你都快瞎了吧，他俩还屁事都没发生，你说难受不难受。

羽生摇了摇头，他不太主动去关注金博洋乐队的事，反正出了新的翻唱和原创曲，金博洋都会插上耳机跟他同一根耳机线来听，前两年名字也是换来换去的，最终定下来后金博洋反而没在跟他提起过乐队名字这事，戈米沙摸出手机在niconico打开《星降之夜》递到他面前，漂亮的蓝色星海动画画面被暂停，星降之夜几个字下面打出的乐队名字让羽生心里一紧。

——小罗密欧乐队。

Never Enough的LED上不停地闪着乐队的名字和节目单，天还没黑却一点也不能消减人群的亢奋，再过几天就是为期三天的，在东京日产举办的Ultra Japan国际电音节，现在全日本热爱电子音乐的疯子都聚集在东京，Never Enough也在音乐节的带动下天天都是客人爆满，很多其他的地区的人来参加音乐节专门抽空上门来听小罗密欧唱歌，虽说这周本该是「枪花与魅影」嗨翻全场的主题，但是想听《星降之夜》和《幻花》的客人太多，小罗密欧在演奏完固定曲目后，这周每晚都会在所有乐队正常表演结束后，加唱他们的两首原创曲，这也成了Never Enough的卖点。

半边天已经擦黑，西沉的太阳还没落下地平线，橘色的余晖撒在灯牌林立的街上，从一楼的窗户一侧照进Never Enough里，一楼是井字形的沙发卡座，只有一条楼梯通到主场负一楼。

戈米沙一拉开门就听到一阵狂野的架子鼓击打声，目之所及都是带着浓浓工业风格的设计，头顶是裸露的蒸汽管道，连楼梯扶手都是冰冷的机械零件图案，跟在他身后的羽生穿了一件金博洋买的蓝色V领长袖，银色和蓝色的玻璃纸顺着他的脊柱线烫胶在衣服上，像秋天的银河落在了蓝冰冰屑的海面，而那条海路安于羽生漂亮的脊线之上，在阳光下折射着清冷银辉的闪光，这套衣服是戈米沙让他换的，说他反正也不会跟着蹦，就穿的帅一点，靠脸去点燃气氛。

一进门羽生仿佛就能闻到这些疯狂的人群身上散发的汗水和酒精味儿，阳光从窗户照进来被玻璃上贴的海报宣传单分割的零零碎碎，在室内的灯光和环境下，变得迷离怪异，他跟着戈米沙走下楼梯，人群像被渔网打捞上岸挤在一起的鱼群一样，为了挣一口水高高跃起又坠落，每个人的神情都充满了羽生不理解的兴奋。

舞台在正对楼梯的对面，那里顶上有一块凸出的LED屏挡住了阳光，整个舞台都坐落在黑暗里，只剩一束追光打在舞台上，那个头都快晃掉，手快的都重影的人应该是宇野吧，认识这么多年，他还从来没见过这么兴奋的小豆丁，他还想多看一眼，戈米沙已经拉着他挤进了人群里，他觉得自己也变成了网里的一条鱼。

等他们从拥挤的人群挤到舞台左侧的吧台，架子鼓已经停下，电子琴清脆的声音在弹奏着《aLIEz》的节拍，第一个音符出来就让这些快晒干的鱼重新回到了水里，重重的激起水花以展现着他们的生命力，宇野头上的追光已经给了真凛，印象里真凛是个梳着马尾，笑起来甜甜的女孩子，现在舞台上的真凛，穿着超短裙和抹胸露背系带紧身皮衣，夸张的玫瑰鹿角纹身占据了她整个后背，黑色的长发像朵花一样盘在她脑后，说不出的帅气。

听了架子鼓和电子琴这两段羽生是感受到「枪」了，不过「花与魅影」他还没看到，调酒师把特基拉日出和不加酒精的樱桃汁推到他们面前时，真凛的演奏正好结束，戈米沙端着酒杯就挤进了人群里，很快就不见了，羽生握着暗红色液体的玻璃杯刚喝了一口，安静了五秒的Never Enough里突然响起快节奏却一听就十分风情浪漫的吉他声，是《Palmas de Oro》，金博洋最喜欢的一首佛拉门戈古典吉他曲，人群一阵骚动，气氛倏得在吉他声里变得暧昧又火辣，一片黑的舞台上弹吉他的人神秘的隐蔽在狡猾的暗处，让在座的所有人都变得心痒难耐，他们迫不及待的要看一看是谁在撩动红裙的裙摆，让他们想跟着一起旋转。

追光打在金博洋身上的一瞬，给人最直观的视觉刺激就是他那一身热情的酒红色，羽生心里一颤差点摔了手里的玻璃杯，不止是因为他想到了那个夜晚，还因为舞台上金博洋模仿着佛拉门戈的舞蹈动作，扭起了他的腰臀。

金博洋的身体是那么的匀称漂亮，当他裹在诱人的，薄薄的红色布料里的肩膀轻轻摇晃的时候，台下的口哨声和爆发的尖叫随着拨片扫弦的节奏愈发狂热，纱质的袖子从酒红到袖口渐变为黑色，手腕处收紧，垂下的轻薄花边袖口随着手部的动作晃动，袖口贴的钻像夜里的星光一样闪烁，仿佛金博洋在弹得快一些，那些璀璨的星屑就会从他袖口被抖落，尽数撒向黑沉沉的人间大地。

明明天还没有黑，Never Enough里的人却觉得火光已经燃起，红色绣着黑花的裙摆从他们脸上拂过，金博洋的皮肤被酒红色衬的白嫩到艳丽，那种青涩的奶白汲取着熟透的蘼红，热情似火的不止他的吉他，还有他笑着微微抬起下巴时的神情，谁能抵抗他向人间睨一眼，慷慨的折火入深渊，留下一片惊心动魄的红，金博洋从骨子里透出一种沉浸在佛拉门戈里跨越了性别的缠绵大胆，况且这里也没人在意性别，音乐让他们感受到了什么，就是什么。

金博洋的拨片摩擦着吉他弦，越来越快，激荡人心的节奏随着演奏者的把控转变的帅气又迷人，那是一种粗狂的浪漫，你能看到贫民窟老街上硬汉磨损的皮靴踩在飞扬的尘土里，他有力的双臂托起女郎的腰，让她的裙摆在火光下转动，又温柔的把她轻轻放下，金博洋弹出最后一个音并没有止弦，而是让音自然消失，而他踩着音消散的尾巴，以佛拉门戈经典的抬手旋转结束，看着他袖口垂下，露出的一截细白小臂和手腕，羽生舔掉嘴唇上甜甜的樱桃残汁，觉得喉咙里被樱桃汁齁的痒涩，这个世界上，再没有比红黑色混在一起旋转更不露骨的情色了。

他是枪花，也是魅影，更是羽生震颤的心弦。

看完金博洋的吉他solo，羽生一度怀疑Never Enough的通风系统出了故障，整个室内就是一颗巨大的彗核，充满了汗液和湿淋淋的脚，石块和尘埃微粒挤压着他的胸口，让他呼吸困难，甲烷和氮相互作用把热潮填充进他的皮下，使体温不断攀高，氨氰散发着浓郁的刺鼻气息，红是信号色最高等级的危险警告灯，是致命毒药，干冰喷在舞台上，一阵乱闪的灯球变换着蒸发物的色彩，顺着金博洋的裤腿稀薄的渗透了进去，羽生心里混乱的臆想一度濒临失控。

他放下玻璃杯去找戈米沙，人已经不知道钻到哪里去了，他付了钱，起身急匆匆的穿过人潮直奔出口，他需要新鲜的空气。

秋天的狡猾之处就在于它的变化莫测，街上已经亮起了灯，而太阳已经不在日本的上空，天色昏蒙，气温也降了不少，羽生坐在Never Enough门口的小花园的座位里，抱着吉他的女人正坐在一片小彩灯的背景下唱着抒情歌，羽生是她今天晚上的第一位听众，她冲这位好看的客人笑了笑，眼睛继续盯着远方的天空，用她清亮的嗓子唱着她自己的歌，行色匆匆的路人和眼前漂亮的客人似乎都与她无关。

> ——“ **Yesterday I saw a lion kiss a deer.** ”

被宇宙遗弃的星星，为什么还要努力的照亮黑暗？

随着夜色的渐深气温也跟着骤然下降，羽生坐在凉爽的夜风里，试图让他的理智重新回到身体里，而他的情感却抗拒的执着于让人着迷的佛拉门戈金博洋，女人在唱完第三首歌后点了一根烟，在凉风清冽的街头她美的就像画师精心摆弄绘制出的一幅画，身后辉煌明亮的霓虹也比不上她烟头的那一豆星火。

羽生的思绪在原地踱步，像一头焦躁不安的野兽渴望亲吻他心驰神往的猎物。

街边的路灯忽闪忽闪的似乎要坏了，他能听到灯芯滋滋拉拉的电流声，那是他曾经在窗口听过无数次的灯光陨灭前的声音，裂纹一般的灯芯像布在玻璃上的蛛网，它要坏掉了，羽生刚在心里感叹了一声，那盏路灯瞬间发出脆弱的声响，彻底熄灭，可这座城市那么亮，他的欲望根本藏不住，连刚刚坏掉的灯泡都是被玻璃罩子罩住的，运气真不好，女人换了个姿势，开始唱那些写给同性情侣陈词滥调的小情歌。

东京的夜放眼整个世界也是独具一格的，仿佛这座城市不是由钢筋水泥的建筑组成的，而是由无数的灯芯、荧光玻璃和彩色招牌垒起的，街上随处可见的补丁一样的贴报，把组成这个城市的发光体们牢牢的黏在一起，再用光线把它们之间空洞的黑色缝隙连接，以天空树为中心轴拼接而成，放眼望去，光怪陆离又诡谲溢彩，连睡在盆栽里的流浪猫都被映得五光十色的，而羽生靠在玻璃上，眼睛里唯一的画面是金博洋在第一束追光下轻轻晃动的曲线，腰胯的弧度撞散了这座城市的流光，融成心窝滚烫的红色，那是他身体里名为金博洋的浪漫血液。

街灯熄灭的瞬间，羽生突然失去了他在内心高筑的墙，他可以孤身一人停滞不前，把感情压在欲望之下缄默不宣，他也可以告诉自己爱是想触碰又收回的手，如果这一切只是他的一厢情愿。

羽生看着暗掉的灯泡，才彻底明白戈米沙的话，他现在眼里看到的一切，大到街景、灯光、夜空、还有喝着啤酒撩动头发的女人，小到巨细靡遗在桌上短暂停留的飞虫，这些所有的所有，在金博洋的眼里，都只是无穷无尽的黑暗而已。

羽生要的不是成全他抱着一把吉他，在一个又一个静默的黑夜里，去重新变回一个人。

他甚至不敢去想象这三年来，金博洋是怀揣着怎样的不安在如履薄冰的靠近他，又是怎样孤注一掷的等待他遥遥无期的回应，他在三年前犯了一个错误，时至今日，真正在承担这个错误为此付出代价的不是他，是金博洋，这一刻羽生才明白，他所有的固执己见都与他的初衷背道而驰。

他不是什么被遗弃的星星，他才是那个抛弃了星辰的人。

是他既不敢说喜欢又说不出再见，眼睁睁的看着金博洋攥着虚无的感情，怀抱着对他的冥顽，一直执着的没有放弃他，没有遵守承诺的是他，是他把金博洋留在看不见的夜晚，两幅皮囊抱的再紧，如果不被允许触碰灵魂、内心和真实的情感，那么再近也是远，生命的个体永远逃不过孤独的，大部分人需要这样的孤独，它能时不时给人空间和时间去触摸自我，但对金博洋而言，他生命有一半的时间都生活在这样的孤独里，黑暗给了他太多太多这样苦涩又无可奈何的“自我”，让他一个人处在虚无的世界，金博洋可能远比他想象的想的更加深远和清晰，所以他才能沉得住气，他才那么的平静又坚定。

金博洋从来没有往后退过一步，他把他的「喜欢和爱」塑成旗帜，插在船头迎风扬起，从来没有怕别人的窥探，而羽生是他的灯塔，也是他的风暴，让他想靠近又靠不近。

羽生起身太过着急，大腿撞到了桌子边缘，他忙急忙慌的拉开门重新回到了Never Enough里，混乱的人群跟着嘈杂的音乐忘我的纵情蹦跳，羽生挤回吧台询问着已经结束第一段表演的金博洋去了哪里，酒保指了指舞台旁边的门，那里出去是通往俱乐部的后巷，顺着巷子的外墙楼梯上去，他们通常在2楼的天台做练习。

羽生踩着铁板和铁架焊接的楼梯，他已经好久没有这么踏实的奔向过金博洋了，踩在铁板上振动的金属响声沉闷的撞进羽生的心里，在他胸腔形成共鸣又迅速扩散到神经末梢，往高处走，往前走，去抵达另一个人的灵魂深处，他挺拔的背脊透着通透的坚定，每走一步都在抛甩开这些年弯折他灵魂曲线的沉疴和迷惘，他知道，要再次走上这条通往金博洋的道路，就容不下退让的意志继续碍手碍脚，他得把自己鞭挞至绝对的真实，才有资格去要一个曾经放弃的答案。

未来依旧是不可知晓的，但羽生已经不会再为它的神秘感而怯步，他已经知道了阿里阿德涅之线的奥秘，他必须义无反顾，才能和金博洋的孤注一掷势均力敌。

外墙楼梯是直接通到天台的，羽生还没走上去，坐在天台边上玩西班牙响板的真凛已经看到了他，羽生赶紧竖起食指抵在唇上她别出声，因为真凛的漏拍，乐队成员都动作一致的转头去看她，没想到居然看到了羽生，羽生禁声的动作摆了摆手示意他们继续，别管他。

“怎么了？谁上来了？”那种铁架子组装的楼梯非常的薄弱，一点点重力压在上面就会发出声响，不过这个天台又不是专属于他们的，偶尔Never Enough的老板和熟客也会上来，所以听到脚步声一般也没人会去在意，这次倒是奇怪了，怎么都停下了？看不见的金博洋好奇的歪头等着回答。

“呃……一个客人，上来找人的吧，真凛你别坐楼梯口，挡住别人了。”这片天台很大，一些附近店里的客人正靠在另一端提着酒瓶说胡话，宇野看着坐在天台边的羽生，对金博洋有一丢丢欺骗的愧疚感，他是知道金博洋对羽生的感情的，其实真凛多少也猜到了，但是真凛喜欢过羽生，是喜欢过吧，宇野也不知道她现在还喜不喜欢，以前看到羽生来学校接金博洋，她都特别害羞的躲在宇野身后，又抑制不住去偷看，羽生跟她打招呼她紧张的都会结巴，反正现在这种情形气氛就十分微妙。

羽生靠在身后的栏杆上，风把他的头发刮得乱飞，说不上冷吧，但的确能感觉到秋天到了，羽生以前不怎么喜欢秋天的，麦穗和柑橘将赤裸疯长，以意乱情迷的姿态，高高挺起黄昏下狡猾的枝与杆，贪婪、恣意又凉薄的代替葱郁的颜色占有这个季节，就好像它是一切美好结束前的过渡，一种临冬的追逼，让羽生忘记秋天也是成熟结果，生命灼热诞生的季节。

不着急，羽生告诉自己，他安安静静的坐在黑夜里，他想要好好看一看这三年他错过的金博洋。

大件的乐器是不可能搬上来的，金博洋怀里抱的也是尤克里里，在友野他们不明所以的目光里，羽生只是手抵在膝盖上撑着下巴看着金博洋，宇野甩了甩他的口琴，羽生可是从来没有来看过他们乐队，不知道今天跑来干嘛，金博洋又怂的不敢开口邀请，想到这里宇野就不开心，那个假期金博洋跟他讲的话他至今还记得，可感情的质变让人在得不到的时候，连曾经随心所欲的任性都收敛藏好，宇野不开心自己的朋友曾经为了羽生那么充满力量，现在为了羽生却变得畏手畏脚做什么都生怕打扰，他拿胳膊撞了一下金博洋“寄给SOLI的小样你录好了没？”

“没有，我不是中午才告诉你了吗？”SOLI是日本一家娱乐公司，他们乐队只有金博洋是已成年了，其他人都得等到20岁才能以自己的名义签约，SOLI月初通过高桥联系到金博洋，希望先把他签约成公司旗下的正式艺人，附加条件就是得带着团队进行商业演出，SOLI那边要收一份他们的乐器和声乐小样留档，不过前段时间在忙考试，金博洋还没来得及录，他们乐队除了友野唱歌好听以外只有真凛还行，剩下的都是音准调子没问题，但是唱歌一般，所以金博洋也不喜欢在别人面前开口正经唱歌，不过宇野在旁边特别积极的催他，他这个人又好说话，虽然觉得有点莫名其妙，还是弹起了调子。

“你等下等下，你坐这里唱，我们给你当观众。”宇野把金博洋拉到羽生正对面的地上坐着，他拽上还跟着傻乐的友野和一脸懵逼的车俊焕提上东西走到天台的另一端，真凛他是管不了的，她不走他也没办法，羽生看金博洋的眼神透露出来的情感太赤裸裸了，跟以前那种压制的感觉完全不一样，他总觉得今晚羽生是带着某种目的性来的，总之经验告诉他，迅速逃离狗粮现场总是没错的！

金博洋身上有一种跳脱出了年龄的奶气，唱歌的声音和英文发音简直奶的像个还没过变声期的小孩儿，金博洋软糯的声音把一首苦情歌唱的染上了几分细腻，他平平淡淡的声线还有些颤抖，气息不稳的娓娓道出他那些无法宣之于口的秘密，羽生的脸上没有了一开始的温柔，他一字一句唱着的，是羽生的逃避带给他的不安和害怕。

> **I guess things changed,**  
>  **I guess we've changed.**  
>  **I feel you slippin'**  
>  **See you drifting.**  
>  **You are slipping... away,**  
>  **And I cannot make you stay...**

羽生起身走近金博洋，他看到金博洋脖子上吊着的拨片，小小的红色圆棱角三角拨片就像一颗心，上面刻着一片金色的羽毛，羽生在金博洋面前蹲下，看不见的金博洋却能明显的察觉到有人在靠近他，他的动作和歌声都戛然而止，一瞬间所有的街灯和霓虹都发出濒临坏掉的电流声，轰然熄灭，只剩下金博洋一双什么也看不见的眼睛“羽生？”

“天天，一直以来对不起，我擅自的想要为你好，但是你一点也不好。”羽生伸手拿走他的尤克里里放到地上，他凑近金博洋小孩本能的往后躲，羽生却没有停下来，在没有感觉到他停下时，金博洋反而不躲了，羽生手撑在他身后的地上，和金博洋的手碰在一起，他的眼睛明明连聚焦都做不到，目光却真挚到无畏，他做好了被催熟成果的准备。

这句抱歉是不是可以解读为羽生在对他表白？类似于“今夜月色真美”这种，他眨了眨映着霓虹色块的眼睛，任由羽生灵魂的影子覆盖住他的眼睛，他能看到羽生的脸，也能看到今晚宇宙倾倒的群星在他深邃的黑暗世界里闪闪发光，他从来不会去责怪羽生，因为他知道，在黑暗里等他的人，在黑暗里为他带来光的人，需要比他在黑暗里站的更久更深，“没关系，羽生，我也喜欢你。”

他们同时明白了一点，要喜欢狮子里的蜜，就必须得吃下勇敢的心。

金博洋屏着呼吸感受着羽生的靠近，他像回到最初喜欢羽生的状态，炽热的欲望在心尖乱跳，一点点亲密举动都会让他敏感的不知所措，他太清楚自己有多渴望羽生了，否则他当年也不会借着醉意不管不顾的就亲了羽生，那个时候什么矜持、羞耻和害臊都借着酒劲被欲望一把烧光，可现在不一样，他清醒的知道羽生要做什么，他不太能保证羽生吻他的时候，他不会有某些不合时宜的反应。

在室外，在朋友眼下，在喜欢羽生的真凛面前。

金博洋光是想一想别人在看着羽生吻他的画面，他就羞得恨不得把自己蜷起来，他在嘴唇要碰到的瞬间拿手挡住了自己的嘴，另一只手拽着羽生的胳膊，整个人被羽生圈在怀里，他把额头抵在羽生肩膀上，小小声道“你现在不能亲我，会停不下来的……”

这个人真的是太可爱了！

羽生松开金博洋让他等一会儿，金博洋听到他的脚步声走远，好像是去了天台另一边，不过很快就回来了，羽生把他拉起来，金博洋还没明白过来怎么回事，羽生就搂着他的腿弯把他抱了起来，暴雨那晚之后羽生就再也没有这么抱过他“要去哪里吗？”

“去对面，天天可以为所欲为的，尽情的停不下来。”太久没有抱金博洋这小孩也没重多少，羽生的职业倾向是外科医生，为了能保证一台手术的体力和对自己身体素质的管理，他从来没有懈怠过对自己体能的要求，他背着金博洋的包抱着他往楼下走“反正我明早没课。”

对面？Never Enough的对面不是洲际酒店吗？金博洋反应了一秒才明白羽生是要带他去开房！

看着羽生把金博洋抱走，车俊焕的八卦之心已经快炸开了，他抓着宇野的胳膊让他这个知情人赶紧把话说清楚，友野收起拍了一堆照片的手机看着一脸丧不啦叽的真凛朝他们走来，一坐下就伸手去拿隔壁大叔的酒，友野一把抢了过去“你还没满20岁，不可以喝酒。”

“仙女失恋了是可以在18岁喝酒的，给我！天天18岁就能跟我喜欢的人上床！我18岁为爱情喝瓶酒有什么不可以！”真凛把友野压在地上想抢回酒，喝多的大叔们像猴子一样的聚在一起看热闹，真凛早就知道会是这个结果，为什么她的18岁和别人的18岁完全不一样！“你们有没有觉得，他俩今天穿的衣服都很配？”

三个人看着哭丧着脸的真凛集体点头。

宇野抱着刚才羽生塞给他的尤克里里，为真凛弹起了一首《春之雪》，他不参与禁酒话题，他在15岁就偷喝过酒，对那天的记忆宇野已经很模糊了，他只记得他睡在车里时，做了一个怪诞的梦，梦里他看到萤火从高处奔向暗星，也许他可以把这个梦写成一首歌。

名字就叫《奔向暗星》。

————END————

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 群星不怕显得像萤火那样。——出自泰戈尔的飞鸟集  
> 你是狮子里的蜜。——出自汉尼拔  
> 


	2. 番外·《草莓》（《又名：老戈请接受来自作者空投的善意，给我到点等着舔包！》）

 

坐了十几小时的飞机金博洋终于在早上九点过落地东京，头等舱的椅子睡起来还是很舒服的，所以空姐来叫他起床的时候金博洋还套着颈枕蜷在毯子里，被叫起来金博洋有些懵的坐着等助理王金泽帮他弄头发，反正经济舱的人还没走完，也没人催他们。

王金泽烦死他总爱侧着睡这个习惯，上飞机前打理好的发型一边全压塌了，不过他现在已经不会嘴贱的去纠正他的习惯了，他才不想再听到什么‘这不能怪我，羽生抱着我这么多年，都成习惯了。’，呸，王金泽抓着他软趴趴的头发丝，心里苦。

空姐收拾着毯子和垫子，偷偷拿手机拍了张金博洋迷迷糊糊闭着眼睛让助理打理头发的样子，还真是可爱，要不是看过金博洋弹吉他的样子，她都不敢相信私下这么软萌的一个人，在台上能那么的狂气，她抱着手里的东西有些不好意思走向金博洋“请问，能合张影吗？”

漂亮的陌生小姑娘一跟金博洋搭话，他就显得哪哪儿都局促，不过还是薅了薅刚才王金泽给他搞了半天的那半边头发站起了身，空姐在调自拍模式，金博洋原地甩了甩头让自己清醒起来。

他和乐队的人在格拉斯顿伯里音乐节蹦到凌晨，快凌晨四点才从阿瓦隆岛赶回伦敦，在车上他们都嗨得不行，到了酒店其他人都撑不住的回房间睡觉，剩下金博洋和王金泽收拾回日本的行李，因为他们是当天早上的飞机回日本，所以金博洋基本没有睡就赶去了机场，上飞机还没起飞就已经躺下了，不过精力消耗太大，他睡了将近十个小时到下飞机也还没恢复。

笑眯眯的配合空姐合完影，他揉着有些饿的肚子接过王金泽递给他的包，整理好圣罗兰的黑色卫衣，金博洋从包里面翻出口罩和墨镜戴上，跟空姐告了别，跟着提了一大堆他在英国买的衣服鞋子的王金泽一起下了飞机，金博洋蹲在传送带上，头靠在王金泽提着的袋子上，跟他一班飞机回来的粉丝跟着传送带边走边拍他，金博洋没什么精神也还是好好的挥手问好，提醒她们好好看路注意安全，等着王金泽取了托运的行李，两人一起出了到达口。

金博洋现在面对接机的粉丝已经习以为常了，挤在她们中间的媒体举着长枪短炮等着金博洋走出通道，日本的粉丝文化和粉丝自身总得来说还是很温和理智的，自觉的和他保持着距离，跟在他身边一起往外走，但是娱乐媒体的人就没那么有秩序了，伸着手持录音机就往他脸上怼，还好机场安保挡住了他们的动作，但是挡不住他们的嘴。

“请问这次为什么又是一个人提前回国？”  
“传言您和乐队成员关系不和您有什么要说的吗？”  
“演唱会在即却不跟乐队一块训练，是因为您的恋人……”  
“乐队新歌推迟到演唱会当天发行是为了不和Ghost同期……”  
“博洋君今年有分手的打算……”  
“传言您恋爱感情不顺，是……”

得亏金博洋戴了墨镜和口罩，不然他现在的表情就是一个大写的‘你们在说啥玩意儿？’，合着他跟谁都不能好了是吧？又是乐队不和又是感情不顺的，这些人说话怎么那么逗呢，张嘴就来，金博洋没有理会他们，这六年他已经学会了对这些胡搅蛮缠的记者提的没营养的垃圾问题通通保持沉默，又不是正式采访，这些追着他的所谓记者几乎都是网上自媒体的人，跟他们说什么他们都能断章取义，还是闭嘴最保险。

眼看着金博洋就要走出机场大厅，心急的记者们都拼命的想往他身边凑，以至于差点把跟拍的粉丝推倒，金博洋及时伸手扶了一把小姑娘，她才没有摔下去，金博洋挡了一下后面的记者让粉丝先从门口出去，上车前金博洋摘下墨镜看了一眼刚才推搡粉丝的男记者“做男人至少要记住一点，无论何时都不该对女性动手。”

留下粉丝一片‘博洋好帅~’的尖叫，金博洋戴上墨镜坐进贴了反向膜的车里，绷住的脸一拉上车门就垮了下来，他是真的累，骨头都是软的，放下座椅金博洋给羽生打了个电话，通了没人接，他的日历里有备注，羽生这周是夜班，现在估计正在交接查房，他算了一下时间，现在赶去医院应该能赶上羽生下班，金博洋让司机改路线，他不直接回家，去圣路加国际医院，然后行李让王金泽给他送回去，王金泽有他家的钥匙。

司机调出导航，金博洋塞了耳机躺了下去。

羽生在公立医院毕业实习结束后并没有留院就职，毕竟公立医院待遇自由度都没有私人医院和诊所高，羽生夜班是上一休二，白班是上三休一，比公立医院的轮班制度好太多了，除非有紧急急诊病例或者特别重要的病人，否则他们是不会像公立医院那样动不动就加班，就算加班，酬劳方面补贴也很丰厚，毕竟圣路加国际医院的接待的人群都是不差钱的，医院的需求也更偏向羽生这种年轻又优秀的外科医生，不像中医和汉方药倚重的是经验，西医，特别是外科，还是需要手稳精细的优秀年轻医生。

日本本来就小，机场到医院这段路金博洋还没睡踏实就到了，背上包提了两个袋子金博洋就下了车，圣路加是传教士诊所发展出来的，所以建筑风格还带着点罗马建筑风格小教堂的味道，金博洋已经是这里的常客了，就像他没有对大众隐瞒过他和羽生的关系，他也从来没有刻意去回避羽生的生活圈。

他没有先去神外，而是穿过肉眼可见豪华的大厅到了儿童病区，不巧的是戈米沙今天正好休息，金博洋把带去的礼物给了单科服务台的护士让她们帮忙转交一下，就从另一侧坐电梯上了停车场，圣路加的停车场是在独立的大楼里，螺旋通道上下的，就像车展大厅，从外面就能透过玻璃看到里面的车。

金博洋一直觉得圣路加的停车场就是东京豪车的展览现场，羽生那辆差一点才两百万日元的二手福克斯夹在奔驰G和奥迪a8中间，显得弱小可怜又廉价。

羽生在公立医院实习期间工资并不高，除开生活费其实也没剩多少，前两年还得付房租，后来是金博洋买了房子，羽生才存下钱贷款买了这辆二手车，不过现在不同了嘛，羽生在圣路加一年的工资能买三台半这辆福克斯了，等羽生把贷款还完，他就会把车开回仙台给他喜欢手动档的爸爸开。

金博洋坐在引擎盖上摘了墨镜和口罩，扒拉了几下他的刘海等着羽生，他刷了刷ig又去Fanclub逛了一圈，看到演唱会两场门票都售罄了他还是很开心的，耳机里放着AC/DC的《back in black》，金博洋叠在一起的腿抖着脚尖，声音开的很大，压根没听到电梯到达停车场接着响起的脚步声。

羽生出电梯翻找着包里的车钥匙，这会儿才看到他的另一个手机在闪着呼吸灯，他工作时间用的是工作号的手机，私人手机他都是震动放在包里丢在办公室的，空下来才会偶尔看看，拿出手机解锁看到是金博洋的未接电话，他嘴角勾了勾正要打过去，抬头就看到坐在他车头玩手机的金博洋，羽生握着钥匙走了过去，正在刷推的金博洋刚反应有人靠近，就被羽生整个人罩住吻了上来。

金博洋在熟悉的气息里搂上吻他的人的脖子，湿热的舌头搅在一起吻得缠绵，可这毕竟是在外面，四周都是毫无遮挡的玻璃，羽生还是收住了想要把怀里的人亲到眼睛都湿了的欲望，收回舌头想退开，金博洋却死死的搂着他的脖子不松，牙齿咬着他的下嘴唇，眼睛里都是甜甜的光在温润的闪着，羽生撑在引擎盖上的手抱住金博洋的腰，手捏着他柔韧纤细的腰掐了一把，金博洋闷哼了一声松开羽生的嘴唇，羽生揉着刚才捏痛的腰肉，把金博洋拽起来亲了一口白嫩嫩的脖子。

“欢迎回来，天天。”

因为羽生上了一晚上夜班，回去是金博洋开的车，一到家羽生脱了外套就躺上了床，金博洋把堆在门口的行李推到客厅，本来是想整理一下的，但是上二楼放东西路过卧室时，看到羽生啥也没脱的就抓了个枕头挡着阳光在睡觉，他也没心思收拾行李了。

拉上窗帘跪到床上帮羽生解着衬衣纽扣，拉了窗帘卧室的光线不太好，金博洋有些看不清，最后也只是帮羽生脱了皮带，他正卷着手里的皮带准备一会儿放到床头，手就被人拉着拽了下去，趴在羽生赤裸裸的胸膛，让有一段时间没有跟羽生做爱的金博洋很容易产生某些联想，他想爬起来让羽生好好休息，羽生却紧紧的抱着他的腰，金博洋咬了一口羽生结实的胸肌“你要不要睡了？”

“天天你在乱动我就不打算睡了。”羽生的手顺着金博洋的腰往下，滑到挺翘的屁股充满暗示的捏了一把，手撩高金博洋的T恤衣摆，抱着他赤裸裸的腰，羽生打了个哈欠，手指若有似无的抚摸着金博洋的后腰，中央空调的冷气来的有些迟，抱在一起出了点汗的两人都觉得这种感觉像小时候在仙台的那间小卧室里，风扇吹着热风，他们躺在地上睡着午觉。

最后不仅仅是羽生睡着了，金博洋也跟着一起睡着了，他在英国连轴转的拍写真，花絮也要做成DVD售卖，所以几乎是二十四小时活在镜头下，连他们临时决定去阿瓦隆岛参加格拉斯顿伯里音乐节都一路拍着，对金博洋来说负担感还是挺大的，酒店的床，头等舱的座椅，没有哪里比得上羽生的怀里更能让他好好睡一觉。

快到晚饭时间羽生是饿醒的，一开始睡在他怀里的金博洋现在已经滚到了床尾，羽生把他穿着短裤的腿盖上就拿了衣服去洗澡，因为金博洋出国家里也没屯吃的，羽生点了两人份的寿司和炖牛肉，吃兔兔之前要先把兔兔喂饱，这是羽生的习惯。

外卖送到后因为太饿了，羽生并没有等金博洋，所以金博洋睡醒下来羽生已经吃完了，东西是很好吃，但是羽生撑着头脑笑眯眯看着他的样子让他吃的心里很不踏实，好在羽生看了一会儿他的工作手机就响了起来，揉了揉金博洋的头让他好好吃饭，羽生就去楼上接电话了。

金博洋放了出柜男孩的演唱会下饭，他只吃了寿司，牛肉是一口没动，主要是英国的菜实在不和他口味，他连着吃了一个多星期的牛排，现在看到牛肉就犯恶心，解决了剩下的寿司金博洋收拾了外卖盒，把空调吹冷的牛肉倒进小锅里放进冰箱，金博洋顺手从下面拿了一根冰棒叼着上了楼，看羽生还对着电脑在打电话，金博洋到浴室放水准备泡个澡。

因为他眼睛的关系，金博洋买的这栋小别墅不算大，浴室空间也小，圆形的浴室进去是一张铜铁的三角桌子，上面放着毛巾一类的东西，地砖是圆形扩散的黑灰色瓷砖，浴缸就在进门的正对面，浴缸正上方圆形的吊顶最高处是整块圆形封顶的玻璃，屋顶浴缸一侧放着造型怪异的骷髅置物台，也是铜铁的，阳光下透着冰凉凉的红棕色，骷髅手里托着浴盐球，另一侧是黑色石面的置物台，浴缸后是一扇打不开的装饰落地单面玻璃窗，黑色的木墙上挂着两盏玻璃复古灯挂钩，右侧凹陷的空间挂着淋浴喷头，浴室是没有门的垭口设计，金博洋也不在乎，他脱了衣服先洗干净了才泡到浴缸里去。

作为一个医生，羽生看过太多赤身裸体的人，对人的身体他已经到了一种看肉物的程度，在好看的人也不过是皮肤组织和脂肪包裹的肉物，骨骼撑起的肉体在他眼里依旧有美丑之分，只是他缺失了单纯从视觉获得性幻想的本能，不过这一点显然在金博洋身上是不成立的。

浴室在走廊的最深处，站在走廊上看过去，透过一狭垭口只能看到在浴室正中的浴缸和装饰玻璃门，视野局限却完美对称的场景，这也正是羽生最喜欢的画面，金博洋泡在浴缸里背对着走廊，整个人都快滑进了浴缸，他的头枕在黑色的软垫上，湿淋淋的头发滴着水顺着浴缸外瓷滑下，脚翘在尾端的软垫上抖着白白的脚趾，阳光舔着他的脚背在水面泛着细碎跳跃的光斑，浴缸正上方的玻璃透进的光落在浴缸水面和周围的地砖上形成一圈光圈。

羽生没有穿拖鞋，光着脚悄无声息的走到垭口，他能金博洋圆圆的肩头随着抖腿荡起的水浪时不时被淹没，丢了海盐球的浴缸里水是浅浅的透明的绿色，浴室里一股淡淡的海盐味儿，金博洋玩着套了放水袋的手机，嘴里哼着羽生没听过的歌，完全不知道有人正在看着他。

羽生也没叫他，端着一盒处理干净的新鲜草莓靠在垭口吃着，牙齿咬破果肉汁水先溅了一嘴，味蕾瞬间被含蓄的香甜侵入，羽生咀嚼着果肉，一点点的酸涩从果肉的深处溢出，香甜被刺激的清酸冲散，羽生看了一眼手里的草莓，红嫩的外皮下是白软的果肉，他挑了挑眉，伸出舌头舔了一口柔软的白色果肉，脑子里想的却是金博洋被水流拍打的肩头，不对，那里的皮肤太薄，口感并没有这么软，羽生舌尖粗鲁的顶进果肉，汁液溅出从他的手指流下，果肉被挤压变得糜软，羽生的想象从金博洋的肩头游走到他微微凸显的清瘦却漂亮的脊柱线往下，也不是屁股，那里足够柔软却没有诱人的糜嫩红色，羽生一口吃掉被他舌尖顶出水的草莓。

金博洋戴着无线耳机跳过一大段火焰纹章的剧情，嘴里还在嘀嘀咕咕念着马库斯，突然觉得哪里有视线在看着他，那种直勾勾盯着他的感觉，不用对视都能感觉到的目光，金博洋放下脚抓着浴缸回头，就看到羽生正靠在垭口看着他吃草莓，他站的位置很巧妙，人在光线喑哑的阴影里，剩手里鲜嫩的草莓暴露在光线下，看上去说不出的暧昧，金博洋把手机放到骷髅开颅的头骨里，站了起来“吓我一跳，你干嘛过来不出声？”

“偷看这种事，不就应该静悄悄的吗，不然多没意思。”羽生看着金博洋从浴缸里毫无遮蔽的站起，他的身体至今依旧充满了少年感，顶上玻璃的光漏下，阳光照在他身上的水珠，像无数流动跳跃的金色小光点，肩胛骨扇翮似得隐在薄薄的一层的白皙皮肤下，有一种通透脆弱的美感，圣洁又充满情色，金博洋一只手垂在身侧，手腕触碰着大腿外侧，手臂和侧腰露出的空隙是曲线美妙的弧度，整个背在阳光下美的毫无防备，他还没来得及往下看更多，金博洋已经从浴缸里走了出来，羽生闻了闻手里的草莓香气，看着金博洋朝他走了过来，羽生把装着草莓的盒子放到置物台上“天天，吃草莓吗？”

“不吃，我……唔……”金博洋伸手想去拿羽生身后三角桌上的浴巾，羽生却突然抓着他的手，把吃了一半的草莓塞进了他嘴里，金博洋还没来得及合上嘴，羽生搂着他的腰吻了上来，甜腻的草莓在舌尖被推挤碾压，羽生把他顶在置物台前，金博洋屁股还温热的臀肉贴上冰冷的石面，让刚从浴缸里出来的他冷的抖了一下，羽生捏着他的下巴勾着他的舌头蛮横的在他嘴里分享同一颗果肉。

金博洋吞咽着不知道是津液还是汁液的甜水，搅碎软糜的果肉被羽生用舌头顶到他舌底，逼迫他自己卷着舌尖挑出，这时候羽生就会把他的舌尖含进嘴里，吃掉软泥的果肉，再吮吸着金博洋舌尖的甜味，他被羽生吻的从抗拒慢慢变得顺从，手抓着羽生的衣服，整个人赤身裸体的紧紧贴着羽生，嘴里的草莓快吃完时羽生放开了他的下巴，手摸着他的皮肤细腻的后腰，舌头在他嘴里翻搅着甜蜜的残汁。

“天天，转过去。”羽生嘴唇压在金博洋肉肉的嘴唇上磨蹭着，他伸出舌尖舔了一口金博洋的嘴唇，手劲儿有些大的掐着金博洋薄薄一片的腰肢，金博洋痛呼了一声打掉羽生的手，不过还是听话的乖乖转了过去，羽生揉着他被掐痛的腰肉，吻上光滑的后背皮肤。

“嗯……”金博洋小声的闷哼，置物台上是没有镜子的，当初装修的时候金博洋就拒绝在卧室和浴室装镜子，他总觉得以后羽生会让他在镜子面前干出极度羞耻的事，实事也证明了金博洋的担忧是对的，他不止一次被羽生压在衣帽间整面都是镜子的墙上操，害他每次进去换衣服总是想到奇怪的事，金博洋撑在置物台上被亲的后背又湿又痒，他忍不住动了一下腰。

“别急着扭腰天天，在草莓吃完之前，你可能需要在多忍耐一段时间。”羽生拿了一颗草莓咬在嘴里咬破，一半含在嘴里用舌尖抵着在金博洋后背滑动涂抹，另一半羽生捏在指间，把软肉按在了金博洋因为冷气而挺立的乳尖上。

“唔…不要这样弄，羽生，好凉……”草莓是从冰箱里拿出来的，现在咬开里面的果肉还是冰的，柔软湿凉的果肉压在他乳尖那种陌生的刺激让金博洋一时无法适应，但是想躲开却又无处可躲，羽生把他抵在置物台前，往后退也只是屁股顶上羽生裤子里不知道什么时候已经勃起的性器上，黏腻的汁液随着羽生的动作慢慢流出，一种怪异的分泌感让他的乳尖渴望湿软的果肉碾得更用力，想要从果肉里挤压出更多的汁液从他的皮肤上流下。

羽生听着金博洋比嘴里草莓还软甜的呻吟，他挺着腰贴在金博洋的臀肉上蹭了起来，手指捏碎了已经磨的凹陷的果肉，羽生把捏着白白红红果肉的指尖插进金博洋嘴里，涂抹在他的小舌头上感受着他的吞咽，手指刮着他尖尖的虎牙，羽生也吞掉嘴里所剩无几的果肉，开始舔着金博洋白皙的背上浅粉透明的汁液“天天觉得凉，我们就换一面。”

“嗯？你就不能别玩这种变……啊！”金博洋话还没有说完，乳尖传来的若有似无的刺痒让他没忍住叫出声，草莓里面的果肉是湿软的，可红色的表皮却布满了密密麻麻的草莓籽，让表皮的触感有些粗糙，刮在敏感的乳尖上就像软倒刺一样让人受不了，金博洋抓着羽生的胳膊不让他在再继续这样弄自己的乳粒。

“天天松手哦，不乖是会被哥哥打屁股的。”咬着金博洋瑟缩的肩膀，这让他看起来有种被戏弄的可怜劲，羽生倒是很喜欢他现在的样子，前面要是有面镜子就更好了，羽生就可以直观的看到金博洋的表情和他乳尖沾着果肉汁液高高挺起的湿漉漉的红肿模样。

“不…不要这样弄，好奇怪……羽生唔——痛…”臀肉挨了一巴掌，金博洋顿时腰一软沉了下去，手抓不住羽生胳膊的撑着置物台上，避免自己站不住，他最受不了的就是羽生打他屁股，俗气点来说就是他很喜欢羽生抖S的一面，强势的掌控他和支配他都会让金博洋得到快感，不过尺度仅限于打屁股这种小情趣和他哭着说不要了羽生还是要干他的程度，再过分不仅是他不能接受，羽生也舍不得。

“不想我继续就换个称呼叫我。”羽生接着又打了一巴掌白软的臀肉，他掰开臀肉把勃起的性器隔着裤子顶上金博洋的臀缝，粗砺的布料磨着粉嫩的穴口，羽生抓着金博洋纤细的手腕按在台面上，黑色闪光的石面衬得金博洋的皮肤愈发的白嫩，羽生捏着草莓，用草莓颗粒状的表皮轻轻地摩擦娇嫩的乳珠和乳晕，他挺着腰把金博洋撞的跟着他前后摇晃，乳头蹭着草莓表皮让金博洋扭着腰拼命想躲开。

“嗯——别、别在……呜—哥哥，哥哥啊！哥哥不要不要……”这种感觉实在是太可怕了，他情愿被羽生吸乳头或者手指拉扯都可以，不要再继续用草莓轻轻地擦过他的乳尖，这只会让他又痒又得不到满足，他的乳头痒得他整个人都受不了了，快感积蓄在乳尖无处发泄，他恨不得能贴上坚硬的石面用力蹭一蹭乳珠，缓解他得不到疏解的快感和痒意，身后的穴口还被隔着裤子也烫人的性器顶弄，让他腰软的厉害，可是任凭他怎么叫哥哥，即使都快被逼哭了，羽生也没停下来“我、我啊——哥哥我叫……嗯啊—叫了，哥哥停…呜……”

“天天以为我说的不继续是指什么？我说的不继续是打屁股这件事。”在做爱的时候欺负自己喜欢的人大概是全世界男人的劣根性吧，羽生也不例外，听着金博洋用哭腔奶声奶气的叫他‘哥哥’，羽生满足的裤子里的性器硬的胀痛，听到他这么说金博洋转头无辜又毫无杀伤力的瞪了他一眼，湿漉漉的眼睛和咬着嘴唇的模样都能轻而易举的挑起羽生的情欲。

“哥哥是骗子……”软糯的声音染着欲望成变了调的撒娇，而金博洋还完全不自知，他挣扎着想从羽生的钳制里把手抽出来，但是他的身体被快感折磨的一点劲儿也使不出来，挣扎看起来也只是满足了羽生控制欲和征服欲，他腿抖着胸口痒得他眼泪已经出来了，贴着冰凉台面的性器被刺激的完全勃起，他觉得自己乳尖已经要被草莓表皮刮破了般可怕，他摇着头也无法排解身体的痒意和快感，最后一口咬上了羽生抓着他的那只胳膊，到底还是舍不得，怕自己的虎牙会咬到羽生，他也不敢真的用力。

羽生舔着他单薄的肩膀，退开一点下体，把手里的草莓抵上金博洋张合的后穴，金博洋以为他要塞进去，吓得立刻夹紧了屁股，羽生出于职业道德也不会塞这种东西进金博洋的肠肉里的，他咬了一口金博洋柔韧的腰肉，手指摸上紧闭的穴口想让他放松，没到金博洋更紧张了，羽生有些哭笑不得，被骗怕了“不会塞进去的，天天别怕。”

金博洋摇了摇头还是没法放松，草莓粗砺的表皮摩擦他穴口的感觉太微妙了，就算羽生说的是真的也没法接受这种颗粒感在他穴口动作，会让他不止是乳珠，连肉洞也跟着一起痒起来，金博洋光是想一想那种感觉就让他后穴一阵紧缩，他不能被一颗草莓搞得欲望如此强烈，那样显得他太饥渴了吧，如果他因为后面痒得受不了而求着羽生操进来干他，那他可能真的会死于做爱时羞耻心炸裂！

意识到自己有些欺负过头了，羽生放下草莓把人抱上置物台，抱着金博洋纤细的腰，看着金博洋被情欲染红的脸和眼尾可怜的泪痕，羽生埋在金博洋胸口，舌头舔上被草莓弄得红艳的乳珠，羽生吸着味道甜甜的乳粒，舌尖绕着脆弱的乳晕安抚的舔着，他收紧口腔用力的把肿胀的乳晕也一起含在嘴里吮吸。

“哥哥……啊啊——哥、哥哥唔—要破啊！嗯啊——！哥哥别啊…别咬……”金博洋双腿控制不住的缠上羽生的腰，细白的腿夹紧黑色T恤的布料，金博洋被羽生吸的穴口一张一合的收缩，腰也跟着羽生的动作扭了起来，他一只手抱着羽生的脖子，另一只手伸到两人之间，握着自己急需发泄的阴茎自慰着，胀大的龟头蹭着羽生垂下来的衣服，马眼溢出的精液被他的手涂抹到性器上，金博洋听着自己乳珠被舔吮和自己自慰精液在手里撸动性器的水声兴奋不已。

羽生亲了一口他的乳尖松开了嘴，手从后腰顺着金博洋的大腿摸到腿弯，手抓着两条腿把它们从自己腰上强行拉开，抓着金博洋细白的脚踝按在台面上，迫使金博洋在他面前彻底打开身体，金博洋不受控制的往后仰，他单手撑着身体脸上一片潮红。

方着羽生的面自慰让金博洋感到莫名的羞耻，可他快要濒临高潮的身体根本停不下来，羽生就抓着他的脚，嘴角带着一抹讨厌又性感的笑意看着他自慰，金博洋在心理抗拒和身体兴奋的折磨下快速的套弄自己的性器，他大张着腿在黑色石面上挺动着腰，涨红的性器不停地流出精液“不……啊啊！啊——哥哥不要啊嗯…不要看…呜哥哥……”

“天天，在我回来之前都不可以射知道吗？否则会有惩罚的。”亲了金博洋膝盖一口，羽生就放开了金博洋的脚踝离开了浴室，虽然很不情愿，但是工作号手机一旦响起来他必须得去接。

然而被即将高潮的身体冲撞的头晕目眩的金博洋根本没听清羽生在说什么，他双脚一得到解脱，立刻整个人往身后的墙上一靠，金博洋听到羽生离开浴室的脚步声却无心顾及，他急躁的撸动自己滑腻的阴茎，明明超级想射了，可就是撸不出来，他想象着羽生帮他口交的画面，另一只手摸到被精液濡湿的臀缝，手指胡乱的抹了把精液就挤开穴口的软肉插了进去，他现在身体的兴奋程度完全不在意这点痛，他手指在自己干涩火热的肠肉里摸索“啊—嗯啊……哥哥在插啊！——哥哥我、我要呜……啊啊——”

金博洋对自己前列腺的位置非常的熟悉，毕竟他和羽生有时候一分开就是一两个月，他有需求的时候也会偷偷关上房门和羽生phonesex，在日本开车的行程他还可以带上按摩棒一类的，出国他就只能自己用手插自己了，所以金博洋对自己的敏感点很熟悉，他按压着自己的前列腺，瞬间射精的欲望就像一道电流涌上他的大脑，金博洋浑身绷紧颤抖着踩在石面上，咬着嘴唇射了出来。

羽生接完电话回来金博洋还没过不应期，他懒懒的靠在墙上，生理眼泪还在从情欲染红的眼角滚出，失神眩晕的大脑明显还无法思考，精液喷在他胸口手上，白浊的体液顺着他的小腹流到股间，羽生走近才看到他的手指还插在肉洞里，阴茎已经停止了抽搐，但后穴还在蠕动吸着手指。

羽生笑着摇了摇头，低估了一句‘不听话的小孩’，他亲着金博洋打开的大腿内侧，从置物台的柜子里拿出润滑剂挤到跳蛋上，在金博洋完全没能力反抗的时候抽出金博洋的手指，把比手指粗不了多少的跳蛋塞进了金博洋的肠肉里，只剩一根粉色的线吊在外面。

羽生把金博洋从置物台上抱了起来，他坐在三角桌上把金博洋放在脚下的地毯上，腿脚发软的金博洋根本跪不住，整个人跌坐在了羽生的双腿间，手抓着羽生的短裤腰软的就要往羽生身上靠，而羽生摸着他的后颈，把阴茎从裤子里掏了出来，和羽生漂亮的脸有着欺诈性反差的性器看起来格外狰狞，筋脉在紫红色的皮下怒张跳动，被精液濡湿的粗大柱身泛着一层水光，羽生用饱涨圆滑的龟头蹭了蹭金博洋潮红柔软的脸“天天，一会要出去一下，先用嘴帮我弄出来。”

金博洋根本无法拒绝，性器浓郁的腥膻气息挑逗着他刚发泄过却还不够满足的欲望，撑着羽生肌肉结实的大腿，红润的嘴唇贴上烫人硬挺的柱身，金博洋白嫩嫩的手握着深色的性器，伸出粉色肉肉的湿热小舌头从阴茎根部紧贴着涨红的性器舔到沾满精液的龟头。

给羽生口交是件十分累人的事，金博洋张着嘴吞吐阴茎口到下巴发酸，喉咙黏膜都被插到痒痛羽生还没有射，最后他只能握着柱身专注的吸着龟头，舌尖顶开龟头的包皮，舔着马眼吞咽口水和精液，就这样也弄了好一会羽生才射出来，精液射进嘴里的瞬间金博洋没反应过来的吞了不少，呛得他趴在羽生腿上直咳嗽，剩下的精液射在了金博洋脸和肩膀上。

羽生发泄完后把金博洋抱起来亲了亲，两人在淋浴前冲了一遍，羽生帮他吹干头发天已经要黑了，他抱起塞了跳蛋的金博洋走进衣帽间，羽生一件一件的帮他把衣服裤子都穿好，这会儿金博洋才反应过来事情有些不太对“你不会要我这么出去吧？！”

“米沙要一份奥兰多教授的手稿，我们一起给他送过去吧，天天也好久没有见到米沙了。”不给金博洋反抗的机会，羽生打开跳蛋就随手把遥控器丢进衣柜里，抱起身体里塞着一颗在震动的跳蛋极度不情愿的金博洋下了楼。

隔着一个区的戈米沙正在开心的在键盘上敲着论文，心想今天羽生怎么那么好，还亲自把手稿给他送过来，以前都是‘没空，忙，急的话自己来拿，不急医院给你。’，可能是金博洋为了他提前回国所以心情超好吧，戈米沙捧着杯子喝了一口冰奶茶，他退出Word界面切换到ig发了一条动态。

——羽生医生是个大好人鸭（っ╹◡╹)ﾉ❀

一个小时后戈米沙又更新了一条动态。

——羽生结弦你怕skr魔鬼哦(╬◣д◢)

————END————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *写到跳蛋停下来真的不是我的锅 某人的话 至今想起来我他妈还能爆笑一年


	3. 番外·《公开示爱》

「 **LittleRomeo 2th LIVE TOUR 2020 ～Universe Lovesong～ First in Tokyo Dome** 」

巨大的宣传海报羽生一出医院大门就能看到，刮在在对面的大楼的外墙上。

好巧不巧，羽生在金博洋的乐队演唱会首站第二场当天有一台特殊的脑瘤手术，病人因为脑血管畸形手术难度和时长增多了不少，羽生也因此没能去到演唱会现场，这类手术羽生是没资格主刀的，但因为是难得的病例，他还是申请到了参与手术过程，最后晚上十一点过了手术才结束。

走完程序羽生就直接下班了，这台手术做了将近15个小时，羽生累的已经没精力开车，在院门口等了一会，打了辆车回家，在车上休息了一下羽生才让大脑重新开始思考，也不知道乐队演唱会结束了没有，羽生从包里拿出私人手机，看着戈米沙和田中的未接电话他还有些疑惑，这两人给他打电话的时间很接近，他俩都拿着vip赠票去了现场。

羽生从包里找到金博洋给他的演唱会门票看了看，他和金博洋说自己有一台特殊的手术要做没空去的时候，金博洋一点情绪也没有，在视频那头乖乖的点着头，还叮嘱他结束手术太累就不要自己开车，让他不准饿着肚子睡觉，说演唱会结束有庆祝活动，要凌晨三四点才回家，吃着饼干的小嘴巴拉巴拉说了一堆。

现在羽生想着心里就软的发酸，他疲惫的揉了揉太阳穴打开手机网络，准备去推特上看看金博洋他们这次的演唱会评价，当然，主要是看金博洋，结果手机刚连上网络，Line就往外蹦着消息。

他的Line里本来就没有几个人，通常都是冷冷清清的，金博洋喜欢用Skype之后，羽生的Line就只是偶尔跟同行聊聊自己手里的病例，这么一堆消息还真是头一次，还有他妈妈发来的，内容无一例外都是让他第一时间去搜今晚演唱会上的《奔向暗星》视频。

《奔向暗星》是小罗密欧乐队昨天世界巡演第一场发的新歌。

演唱会是完全禁止任何形式的非官方盗摄的，昨天的演唱会羽生有去，并没有唱这首新歌，他也还没空去听，看戈米沙发来的消息，今晚演唱会的《奔向暗星》是特别安可曲，也是今晚演唱会上破格允许粉丝录制的唯一一首现场表演，羽生忽略掉那些内容重复的消息，回了他妈妈发来的，然后就去YouTube搜了今晚的《奔向暗星》。

第一眼看到这个歌名羽生还以为是良曲，点开今晚饭拍的演唱会视频，才发现是一首电子摇滚，应该就是金博洋兴奋的说请了那个荷兰电音神仙小马丁制作的那首歌吧，他也不确定。

视频里金博洋和真凛背着电吉他，宇野和车俊焕戴着耳机在台上弹着打击垫，这首新歌粗暴狂野又富有戏剧性，迷幻不羁又充满力量，过渡段是打击垫solo，女声吟唱就像是天使降临喧哗疯狂的世界，拯救深陷低谷的无罪之人，通篇都在唱爱，可爱被唱的如同地狱向阳的战争，直到最后两段歌词出来，羽生才明白为什么爱如战争。

**“站在对岸心脏狂跳的你，何时才肯张开双臂奔向他？**   
**像炙热的子弹穿过世人冰凉的眼睛，用你的铁足抵达他。**   
**Outstretching His arms in the lightning,**   
**And descending in rain.**   
**萤火已燃起奔向暗星，即将撞击出光。”**

歌曲结束后一般是由主唱先致谢和说感谢，金博洋一般是第二个，不过这次他排到了最后。

镜头给到他时旁边的宇野提醒了他，金博洋喘着气对着镜头露出可爱的虎牙，眼睛是失焦的，摄像机给了他几秒手里拨片的镜头，金博洋今天的拨片是黑色的，上面没有图案，只有羽生的名字，金博洋一遍又一遍说着感谢的话，也说着新专辑，说灵感来源于‘我不知道犹太人是什么，我只知道人是什么。’，在金博洋说话期间，身后的大屏幕和两边的小屏幕都打着两句话，金博洋说抱歉，说他现在看不到，笑着问台下的粉丝有看到大屏幕上的两句话吗？是他们新专辑另一首歌《The pain》的歌词。

台下的粉丝听到他这句话心都快揉皱了，立刻回应他能看到，他们知道《The pain》整首歌的歌词都是金博洋写的。

“就，以后别老追着我问了，我从小就喜欢他，他就是我的光，靠爱发电的那种。”金博洋笑了笑，扒拉了几下湿透的头发，看不见的眼睛里却透着坚定又诚恳的光“唯独这件事我不会对任何人说‘抱歉’，要一直挺直脊梁的去爱他。”

羽生关上手机整个人陷进座椅里，他记得金博洋说想吃加了很多碎牛肉的肉酱千层面，他们明天可以一起去超市买材料，家里的洗发水也要用完了，羽生摩挲着手机，想的都是一些稀松平常的小事，他并没有旁人听到这些话和在歌曲的影响下体会到猛然一击的感动。

对旁人而言，这是寂静已久的无光长夜突然炸开一朵绮丽绚烂的烟花，而对他羽生来说，是旧夜如昨，只是今晚的霓虹光亮比平时要更加的广袤盛大，沉积在他眼底的色彩也比平时鲜亮几分。

金博洋向他展现的爱情的可爱之处，羽生每时每刻都感受着，不是今晚才知道的。

金博洋的爱一直都是真诚、勇敢又无畏的。

就像大屏幕上那两句歌词。

—— **这个世界谁又配，指手画脚别人般配不般配。**  
—— **我偏说，我们是天生一对，哪里都绝配。**

  
————END————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我不知道犹太人是什么，我只知道人是什么。——出自二战期间拯救了一个犹太人的普通波兰农民
> 
> 用爱发粮


End file.
